Incendia de Fairytail
by Callicanios
Summary: Fairytail has rebuilt herself... Again. With Erza at the helm she recruits an interesting ally, a new S class wizard to the guild and long time friend... With new challenges and old enemies returning as well as new alliances being forged, what new adventures and old habits will our FairyTail gang get into? I am collecting mission ideas!
1. Welcome Home

**I want to thank Redwindstorm for being my soundboard of ideas and helping me choose!**

* * *

Jellal took a few steps from Erza. "I'm sorry, you will be okay and you should continue on your path of light and I will walk the path of darkness. Our paths will cross again one day and by then, I hope you will shine bright enough to erase our existence."

Erza grabbed Jellal's arm as he turned, "How dare you! You put me through hell, then you come back, put me through more hell then think you can run off and pop into my life whenever you feel like it! And then think you can skim off a lame lie like having a fiancée!"

Jellal's eyes widened as Erza stood inches from him. "I love you. I always have and I always will, you saved me… More than once, give me the chance you subconsciously think I deserve. Don't push me away again…" Erza pleaded with him as his surprised gaze seemed to soften at her request.

"I will never fully atone for my sins, Erza." Jellal closed his eyes pained. "I don't deserve you. I want to, but I don't." As he finished his sentence a cloud of cold hit the back of his head dropping snow over the two of them. Erza and Jellal turned to look behind them to see Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Loke all standing there. Loke snapped his fingers a couple more times as Gray conjured up more snowballs.

"If you don't just shut up and kiss her and come home to FairyTail where you belong, I swear I'll hit a wizard saint… Again… With the snow of course!" Loke gave a brash, proud smile as Lucy giggled.

Erza just smiled and let a soft laugh turn into a full loud cackle. Natsu smiled and gave a thumbs up, "You've more than earned a place with the most destructive guild!"

Gray nudged Natsu, "Tell him what you were rehearsing the whole time before we got here."

Natsu turned to Gray yelling, "Hey! Shut up okay! I'll get to that! Jerk!"

Natsu pulled back and swung a mighty punch forward, "Open! Gate of the Ram!"

Aries came forth and was knocked in the backside with Natsu's punch, "Wah! Oof! Why Lucy! I thought we were friends!" Aries cried out.

"We are! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, Aries, it's just you're so fluffy and cute it's so hard for anyone to be mad with you around! And you're so fluffy! I thought it would be perfect! I'm sorry! Forgive me! Can we still be besties?!" Lucy bowed several times in her speech.

Aries smiled and hugged Lucy, "Of course, it's okay, you did it for the best of everyone, and like you said! I'm fluffy! So, it only kind of hurt."

Lucy squealed, "Oh! I'm so sorry! Totally doing spa night for us!" Aries nodded excitedly and hopped happily.

"Okay! Call me when you ready! Oh! And!" Aries leaned in and kissed Loke's cheek, "See you later, Sweetie."

Loke blushed and waved her off. "Okay! Natsu say your god damned piece without hitting anyone or you're next! If my girlfriend gets punched again you're going to cry!" Loke waved his fist threateningly. Lucy giggled.

Natsu stared at Loke, "You got it! Hey Jellal! Look man, you're not a complete disaster. If anything you're pretty cool, I… We would really like it if you came to FairyTail!"

Jellal gave a soft laugh and held his hands up, "Well, I have the four scariest wizards cornering me and forcing me into acceptance… Do I have much of a choice from here?"

Erza smiled widely and grabbed his hands, "No!" She dragged him along to the rest of her group, "Besides… Mystogen went home, we need another S class."

Jellal smiled to himself as he stared at Ezra's hand holding his and watching the group excitedly talk amongst each other. He looked up to see the sun had come out from behind the clouds, the bright rays casted over the land almost blinding him. As they arrived at their guild hall a awkward hushed wave of silence over came the hall as Jellal crossed the threshold. "Wow, the years weren't kind. But, here everyone is… Does anyone else feel really uncomfortable?"

Laxus stepped forward, "What is HE doing here?" Jellal flinched a little at the giant's request.

Gildarts stood up, "Finally, a level head keep those three from destroying the world and keep Erza from having a nervous breakdown." He held out his hand, "So, you are here to stay right?"

Jellal gave an uneasy smile and took his hand, "Seems that way." The hall erupted in conversation, some cheers and some whispers.

Gildarts roared loudly, "Enough! He's here, deal with it or find the door!" He turned to Jellal, "We are actually glad you're here."

Erza smiled and took his hand, "Welcome home."

Mira smiled and bowed as Makarov came out of the back room and dropped his tray, "Fernandas?!"

Jellal sheepishly waved, "Please don't hit me, you're grandson already terrifies me. I'm afraid he'll sit on me." The hall erupted in laughter once again including Laxus.

Makarov folding his arms, "You're alright… Just don't give me a reason to hit you, damnit I'll hit you just as hard as the rest of my kids! You're not special! Erza is a wizard saint as well and I wouldn't think twice to swat her upside the head if needed! You keep your nose clean you'll be fine, boy…" He pulled Jellal down to his level, "You treat her right, you hear? It's not her you'd have to worry about," he pointed at the guild hall full of members, "her family is far scarier than she'd ever be. Do screw this up." He gently patted Jellal's cheek. "You'll be okay." He smiled and hugged Jellal, "Welcome home, Son."


	2. Black Wizard

The guild had settled down with its new S-class member. FariyTail began to rise to be known as the top guild in all of Fiora. Although a dark presence loomed over Magnolia.

The guild hall full of laughter and merriment, loud chatter among members was heard from outside the hall where a solitary figure stood. Guildarts, Makarov, Jellal and Erza all stared at the door expectantly. Natsu stopped in mid punch and started smelling the air. "That smell!"

The doors slowly pushed open, a man with messy onyx hair stood in the doorway with black eyes searching the hall. Dressed in robes he took a couple steps into the hall. Erza stared directly into his eyes, "Why have you come here? Have you come to fight us once again?"

Many of the Wizards around the young man prepared their strongest attacks, the young man searched the crowd of wizards, his eyes fell on Natsu who was previously fighting Gray. "Little brother…" He waved his hand and dispelled all the charging spells around him.

Natsu slowly approached the other man. "Zeref." Zeref sadly looked down and held out his hand that was clasped around something. Natsu stood in front of him looking at his hand. Natsu gently pushed his hand out of the way and threw his arms around Zeref's waist. "If I don't take it, you can't leave!"

Zeref gave a pained expression, "Natsu, please. We both know I can't stay. I can't control myself. The fact is." Zeref hit the ground to his knees pulling Natsu with him, "I'm weak, unstable, and I can't let go of my resentment." Zeref pulled Natsu into a tight hug.

Natsu tightened his grip, "No one has to know its you. Stay here with me. Forget the rest of the world, is that not why you did what you did?! To see your little brother again? So, why?" Natsu started to choke back tears.

Jellal placed his hand on his pocket and thought, "Is this what you meant, Mystogen?" Jellal cleared his throat, "Uh, if I may approach without being torn apart?"

Erza touched Jellal's shoulder and whispered, "What are you doing?"

Jellal gave her a small smile, "Now, I know." Jellal took a couple steps towards the two brothers, "I met an interesting man once, he was strong, and a member of this guild. He gave me an interesting item, I could never figure out why I would ever need something like this, but he was so sure that I was supposed to have it." Jellal pulled out a ring with an odd stone crafted into it. Jellal looked at Zeref, "I understand now. What he meant, 'There will come a time when the power needs a restraint.' I didn't understand because everyone strives to be the strongest, but I guess, what happens when you're there?" Jellal kneeled next to Zeref. "What happens when you're the strongest and can't control yourself?"

Zeref studied the odd ring then he studied Jellal. "It will… Help?"

Jellal smiled, "In theory, legend has it that it will help restrain a mages power, it showed up in Edolas around 400 years ago."

Zeref stared at the stone with a momentary fraction of hope, "I can't." He looked away, "This world rejects me… I have rejected the world as a result."

Jellal held out the ring, "Well, I have no use for it, and I don't understand it, so, why not give it to the strongest and the smartest of all wizards. Zeref Dragneel." Zeref held out his hand and the ring fell into it.

Zeref held the ring up to the light. "Interesting. In theory, you and your friend are correct. It is, however, a theory, I do not want to test this close to a large population. In case of backfire."

Erza folded her arms and gave Zeref a critical stare, "Oh, so, the black wizard cares?"

Zeref's stare never wavered from the ring he whispered, "I've always cared, that's why I've been trying to end this for over 400 years… Everyone just couldn't stay away."

Erza clenched her fist, "Oh… It's everyone else's fault?!"

Makarov sat silently on the bar before interrupting, "Erza! Enough!" Makarov stood up on the bar, "You're the cause of much grief, young man. Indeed, you are also the reason why FairyTail is so strong! Even if just as a friend, Zeref Dragneel, I extend an invitation to our guild."

The entire guild hall fell eerily silent. Zeref watched Makarov for a moment then returned his stare to the ring, "I see." Zeref rested his chin on Natsu's head, "I have much thought to attend to."

Natsu released Zeref and sat on the floor, "Big brother…"

Zeref flinched at this comment, "I'll be back with an answer. Prepare yourselves."

Erza narrowed her eyes as the 'Black Wizard' turned and left their guild hall unscathed. "Makarov! Are insane?!"

Makarov sighed, "He won't take it! And even if he did, what would we stand to lose? We would have the Ace of Spades in our hand permanently."

Jellal folded his arms, "He may. He took that ring."

* * *

Zeref sat in a tree examining the ring. "Go away, Mavis." The wind shifted and then seemed to die down again. Zeref sighed and looked over the city of Magnolia. "Would they really accept me? Or is this a ploy? I've hurt them. Why would they want me?" Zeref closed his eyes and clasped his hand on the ring. "Would could I have possibly done to deserve forgiveness?" Zeref pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face. He silently sobbed, "What do they want?"

* * *

Natsu closed his eyes and walked outside, dodging an attack from Gray, "Not now." Natsu rounded the corner of the guild hall and walked through town, Happy floating behind him.

"Natsu?" Happy timidly called to him.

"What's up, Happy?" Natsu said not turning.

Happy landed and walked behind Natsu, "Are you okay?"

Natsu stopped and looked up at the sky, "Yeah, everything will turn out alright… Like it always does. Right?"

Happy smiled, "Aye, Sir!"

Natsu looked up beyond the city limits at a single dead tree among the living ones. "He's immortal, we couldn't kill him… I don't think. And if I'm supposedly the only one who could, why would I kill the only family I have. Even if he is supposedly a bad guy. I haven't seen that yet. Okay, so he attacked us... But he never killed anyone, does that count for anything?" Natsu let out a frustrated yell and looked at Happy, "Let's see if we can't get the team to go on a mission with us! That'll cheer me up for sure!" Natsu gave Happy a thumbs up.

Happy bounced into the air spreading his small white wings, "Aye Sir! Let's get Lucy to make food money for us!"

Natsu and Happy hurried back to the guild hall and rejoined the others at the mission board.


	3. Prison of the Damned!

Erza stood in front of the large menacing temple, "Okay, this temple is huge, so, if we're going to find the gemstone we'll need to split up."

Lucy looked up to the top of the temple, "What's this gem supposed to be?"

Jellal closed his book, "It's supposed to reverse curses. Or. At least that's what this book says."

Natsu and Gray looked at each other. "So whose teaming up with who."

Jellal took a couple side steps next to Erza and grabbed her hand. Erza smiled at him, "Well, I guess me and Jellal. How about Wendy and Gray, Natsu and Lucy?

The all said in unison, "Yeah!"

Erza smiled, "Alright, this job is worth a lot of jewel, don't screw this up, Jellal and I will take the upper floors, Wendy and Gray you'll be mid levels and Natsu and Lucy, bottom levels.

Lucy hung her head, "Sure, send me to the scary places."

Natsu grabbed her hand causing Lucy to blush slightly. "Don't worry Lucy, I'll be right there with you!"

The three separate teams ventured into the temple taking different routes.

* * *

At the top of the temple Jellal and Erza searched for a precious stone that seemed to be no where to be found.

Jellal began reading some scrolls that were laying about Erza blew the dust off some old artifacts. "What does this mean, Jellal?" Erza touched writing on the wall, the writing started to glow and the wall gave way, Erza started to fall but was caught by Jellal.

"It means don't touch. Anything." He held onto her tightly but his grip on the wall was crumbling away. "It also says there's a good chance we're going to end up in the basement." He gave Erza a lame glare, "Hey. Next time, maybe, do you think… Just maybe… You could ask before touching?!"

Erza smiled and pulled Jellal into her arms as his grip crumbled.

* * *

Wendy stopped, "Gray, did you hear that?"

Gray stopped and looked around, "No?" A stone moved as a statue began to come to life. A stone tiger began an assault on Gray. Gray dodging the attacks and placing ice underneath the statue, "Now, Wendy!"

Wendy prepared herself, "Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" Two squalls of wind tore towards the tiger and pushed it easily over the ice and into the wall shattering it into dust.

Wendy walked up to Gray, "Are you okay?" Gray nodded as a menacing laughter was heard and the floor gave way.

Carla called out for Wendy then dove down to rescue her companion.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy wandered the halls of the basement of the temple. "Natsu, I have a bad feeling."

Natsu started sniffing the air, "It couldn't be!" He took off running ahead of Lucy leaving her behind with Happy.

"Natsu!" Happy and Lucy cried out. Happy flew after him leaving Lucy to run on the ground.

"Happy! Wait!" Lucy ran as fast as she could but to no avail, she could not keep up. She stopped for breath and leaned against the wall. "Why am I always getting left behind…" She started to slowly walk towards the direction Natsu and Happy went before she heard them both yell.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as the pushed herself to continue to keep running. She stopped running at the sound of crackling. "What?" As she stopped the ground gave way beneath her. "Oh, why me! Help!" She began to fall when a hand caught her before she could fall through the floor.

She looked up at the hand, it didn't look like anyone's she knew. She followed the arm up to a pair of menacing black eyes that shined scarlet in the darkness. "Please, help me." Lucy hung her head in defeat, she either wiggled her way out of the grip and fell to her doom or endured what the stranger had planned. She began to be lifted to meet a set of familiar eyes. "Zeref?!" Lucy internally started to panic. "Is he sane right now? Will he kill me? Is this one of his temples?" Lucy took a deep audible breath and closed her eyes tightly.

Zeref watched her face, turned and set her gently on the ground then released her arm. Lucy opened her eyes to see Zeref looking into her eyes, "Is that concern on his face? Is he capable of emotions like that?"

Zeref tilted his head, "Are you okay?"

Lucy sighed, "No… I dropped my keys. But, thanks, for saving me. Hey! Is that the ring Jellal had?"

Zeref looked down, "Indeed, I am testing its limitations." Zeref snapped his fingers and a shadow demon carried Lucy's keys to him. "I hear celestial spirits get testy when you drop them. Try to keep them close, they're more than keys." He held her keys out.

Lucy smiled and held her keys close, "They're more than friends too, they're like my family."

Zeref smirked at her causing a slight blush, "Seriously Lucy?! Get yourself together he's Zeref?! Like the big bad, bad guy… Right?" Lucy watched Zeref reading the walls.

He turned to her, "From what I'm understanding this is an ancient prison, not only for wizards, but magical artifacts as well."

Lucy blinked a couple times, "This isn't one of yours?"

Zeref gave her a confused look, "No. You'd all be dead already if it was. I heard several booby traps go off, traps in any of my buildings are fatal, not likely to dump you in a prison." He scratched the back of his neck. "Why are you guys here?"

"There's some sort of magical stone that can reverse curses." Lucy walked up to him timidly.

Zeref stared at her, "Myth. And false. There is nothing here but bones and memories."

Lucy glared at him, "Don't act all casual, then why are you here?!"

Zeref leaned in with a menacing stare, "Because, this is where I blow shit up when I'm testing something new."

Lucy sighed, "Sorry, it's just Natsu took off and left me—"

Zeref interrupted her, "Natsu is here?"

Lucy sighed again but a little louder this time, "Yes. And he left me!"

He turned and started walking away, "We need to get your friends out of here. There is no such gem here. I'm sorry."


	4. Alone in the Dark

Lucy followed closely to Zeref but still keeping her distance in thought. "So. If he's supposed to be the enemy… Should I attack him? No way. I wouldn't stand a chance. He's immortal." Lucy steps seemed to slow down and she fell a little further behind Zeref. "I'm weak. And worthless. All I do is rely on my spirits strength. Who am I next to Natsu or the others. Why am I thinking like this? Oh. Because I'm weak." Lucy awoke to being shook by Zeref. "Wha-?!"

Zeref stared at her, "You were screaming and crying." Zeref released her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do… I don't have the greatest people skills. It seems to be a miasma. Miss Lucy. Please, try to stay close, if I was going to kill you… Believe me, you would have never saw it coming."

Lucy looked down, "Would it be weird if you held my hand then?"

Zeref raised an eyebrow, "Why would that be weird?" He took her hand and started walking. "If my theory of a miasma is indeed correct… Then your friends are suffering as we speak." Zeref stopped and shook his head and held his forehead.

Lucy blushed beet red at Zeref's touch, "Are you okay?" Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder.

Zeref trembled at her touch and the gemstone in the ring shined brightly. "Let's go." Zeref held onto Lucy's hand tightly and pulled her along.

Zeref stopped dead in his tracks, "Miss Lucy, can you hear that?"

Lucy listened closely, "Hear what? I don't hear anything."

Zeref turned to her, "Focus your magic, focus your mind. Hone your sense of hearing and listen to the universe around you. I will help you this one time, take both my hands." Zeref held out his other hand.

Lucy looked at his hand and gently placed her hand in his. "I trust you."

Zeref's expression softened slightly, "I see why he likes you. Now, Miss Lucy… Listen to the world around you."

Lucy closed her eyes as black magic began to swirl around them, she focused her magic power outwards and the black magic began to lighten in color and shine. Zeref watched the change in the magic slightly amused. "Help! Anyone! I can't see anything! Natsu! Lucy! Gray!" A small young voice cried out.

"There!" Lucy pointed towards a dark hall. Zeref nodded and pulled Lucy in the direction of the cries. Lucy stared at Zeref as she ran next to him, "He just taught me another form of magic…"

As they ran down the hall it began to light up with a village, "Zeref?"

He eyed the walls as they turned into surroundings, "It appears as we are being drawn into the miasma." Lucy gripped onto his hand tighter.

"Why isn't anyone here? I'm scared." A soft voice cried from inside a village that was in ruins.

"Wendy! I'm here!" Lucy yelled out.

"Lucy! Help me! I can't find anyone!" Wendy yelled.

Zeref narrowed his eyes and pulled Lucy under his cloak. "It's preying on their fears. Miss Lucy, find this Miss Wendy and stay with her, don't come out of hiding until I say so." Lucy nodded and Zeref pushed her into the direction of Wendy's voice.

Zeref stood completely still listening to the surroundings, "Come out before you try my patience any further!" Dark magic swirled around him once again as his eyes turned red.

A female voice spoke softly, "The Black Wizard has come to the aid of a Dragon Slayer… How unfortunate. I hoped to meet you when I was fully phased into this world. Nevertheless." A large snake slithered out from behind the tree.

* * *

Lucy reached Wendy and hugged her tightly, "Wendy! You're not alone! I'm here!"

Wendy hugged her back, "How'd you find me?"

Lucy never let go, "Him…" She pointed out the small window of the hut they were in.

Wendy peeked out the window, "Zeref? Why is he here? He's super scary."

Lucy smiled a little, "No… Deep down he's kind, I can sense it."

* * *

The snake drew closer to Zeref, he made no attempts to evade her. "I will ask you one more time. Leave this girl alone."

The snake cackled, "Her fear of being alone is deliciousss."

Zeref's eyes widened a little then narrowed in anger, "How dare you." Zeref made a few hand gestures and the dark magic swirled around him even faster, hurling orbs of black towards the snake.

The snake danced around them easily. "Is this the bessst you have?!"

Zeref closed his eyes, "Lucy! Take her away from here!"

Lucy grabbed Wendy, "That's our queue, let's get moving!" Lucy ran full speed away from the area.

"Death Predation…" The dark magic swirled around Zeref and flew outwards consuming all the life in its wake. All the trees in the area were dead. Even the once great snake laid in ashes. The gem on the ring was glowing brightly.

Lucy stood next to Wendy holding her tightly. "Wow… That's scary."

Wendy blinked a couple times, "It went around us."

Zeref hit a knee to the ground, "So… You do work." He muttered staring at the ring.

"Zeref! Are you okay!" Lucy and Wendy ran towards him.

He gave a soft smile, "Maybe. Are you two alright?"

Wendy placed her hand on his forehead, "Wow, that was a lot of magic. Let me help." Wendy's hand started to flow as she focused her magic to replenish Zeref's.

"You don't need to do that." Zeref said staring at her. Wendy smiled at his concern.

Lucy watched as the village disappeared into thin air. "Miasma?"

Wendy took her hand from Zeref, "It was my home… You remember…" Lucy nodded as Zeref stood up.

"You're friends are indeed in grave danger. We have to find them." Zeref picked Wendy up and set her onto his shoulders and took Lucy's hand, "If you would, Ladies? Please stay close, the miasma doesn't seem to affect me or the immediate area around me."

Wendy smiled and hugged Zeref's head, "Let's save everyone!"

Lucy looked at the smiling Zeref who was staring at Wendy. "Zeref Dragneel… The Big Bad Wolf from all the wizard ghost stories. Is it possible? That the creator of chaos and this man are the same?"

Zeref looked at Lucy and tugged her hand pulling her out of her thoughts, "Time is of the essence."

Lucy nodded and ran with him, "Right! Let's go get them!"


	5. The Nightmare Awakens

Lucy squeezed Zeref's hand and he stopped running. "Where?"

Lucy closed her eyes and listened closely, "The next room." Zeref picked Wendy up and set her next to him and held her hand with his left and held out his right for Lucy. Lucy eyed his hand, "How? How could this be the same man?" She took his hand without a word. "This one feels different, Zeref."

He nodded, "Stay close." Wendy stepped a little closer to him.

They entered a dusty room full of old coffins that were chained shut. The coffins seemed to shake at Zeref's presence. Lucy brushed the dust from one, 'Here lies an unknown wizard, died on the battlegrounds against Zeref. X792' Lucy quickly shot a glance towards Zeref.

Zeref released Wendy's hand, "I need a moment, Miss Wendy." She nodded but stayed close by with Lucy. Zeref got down on his knees and began praying.

Lucy watched him with Wendy. Zeref stood once again, "I can never ask the forgiveness of lost souls, I am, however, saddened at their sacrifice."

Wendy looked around, "You did this?" Zeref closed his eyes and nodded.

Lucy placed a hand on Zeref's shoulders. "Sometimes the past is most painful when you try to look back alone. You're not alone anymore." Lucy wrapped her arms around Zeref.

His eyes widened then filled with tears. He hugged her back and hid his face in the crook of her neck. Wendy hugged both of them. A hiss full of hatred, "Enough! This is supposed to awaken you, Zeref!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "That's enough out of you! You… Scary no-face person! Zeref is awake!"

Zeref lifted his head, his black eyes met Lucy's warm brown eyes. "Please. Take this. I can't find a reason to keep it anymore…" He handed Lucy a black key. "You're brave, Lucy. She will keep you strong. Only use this in an emergency." Zeref watched shadows dart around the room. "She will keep the miasma back." Lucy heard a cry again.

Lucy started listening to the coffins, "The cries, they're in a coffin!" Zeref held Wendy's hand and started listening to coffins with Lucy.

Wendy watched the two puzzled, "What?"

Zeref smiled, "Lucy and I can hear through the miasma, just stay close, Miss Wendy." Zeref placed his ear near another coffin, "Lucy! This one!"

Lucy came running, "Ready? Wendy hold on tight." Lucy counted to three and lifted the coffin lid to reveal Carla curled up crying.

Wendy reached out for her, Zeref stopped her hand, "Lucy, she's trapped like Wendy."

Lucy nodded, "Right. How do we get to her? Wendy's just happened."

Zeref eyed the young girl with deep blue hair, "Miss Wendy, call her."

Wendy nodded, "Carla! I'm here!" The cat twitched and yelled out as the room went dark. Then the room lit up blinding all three of them. Zeref pulled both Lucy and Wendy to his chest and pushed against the light using his black magic.

Zeref narrowed his eyes, "Edolas…"

Lucy opened her eyes, "The palace?"

"Mom! I'm sorry! I didn't fail! I didn't!" A distant voice cried out.

"You've failed Carla! The dragon slayers are in Zeref's control now!" A mature voice contested.

Zeref flinched at his name, "Maybe it's best I didn't help this time… Wait… Edolas has no knowledge of me… I don't think?"

Lucy nodded to Wendy. "Let's go. Stay here, Zeref." He stood still and Lucy leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for the help, we've got this!" Lucy gave a thumbs up to a blushing Zeref who nodded in return.

Zeref gently grabbed Lucy's arm, "Gate of the Dark Arts… Spirit of Anima." Lucy smiled. "Please don't use her here, it will only provoke the madness." Zeref kissed her hand softly, "I will wait outside the miasma. Keep Miss Wendy close."

Lucy's face flushed beet red, "Mhm… Leave it to us…" Lucy grabbed Wendy's hand and took off. Lucy stopped and turned to look at Zeref one more time, but he was gone. "Okay, Wendy, let's get Carla!"

Carla laid in her room eyes full of tears when her ears perked at the sound of Wendy's voice, "Wendy?!"

Wendy called back outside the door, "I'm here, Carla!" Carla ran to the door and opened it and jumped into Wendy's arms.

Carla's mother was at the end of the hallway eyes glowing red, "You failed!"

Lucy shielded her eyes as Carla's mother changed forms into a giant cat demon. "Oh no! Open Gate of the Twins! I call forth Gemini! Copy Wendy!"

Gemini came forth looking exactly like Wendy, "Let's do this!"

"Open Gate of the Lion! I call forth Loke!" Loke stepped forward out of a flash of light. Lucy panted slightly.

"I got this Lucy, let's do this Gemini!" Loke called out and Gemini leaped forward, Loke began casting a spell and Gemini enhanced its power with the sky dragon roar. The giant cat demon was dispatched in one blow. Gemini waved and disappeared. Loke watched as the hall faded, "That seemed a little too easy."

When the catacomb came into view a new scene of horror was witnessed, "Zeref! No! Put him down!" Zeref was holding Jellal up by his throat eyes glowing crimson.

At the sound of Lucy's voice Zeref dropped Jellal. "Miss Lucy!" Zeref gave a pained face and fell to a knee. Lucy ran to his side and stabled him to stand.

"Wendy! Check… Jellal?" Lucy looked to see where Jellal was only to hear a pained gasp. Lucy looked back at Zeref who had a dagger plunged into his side. "No!" Jellal quickly pulled Lucy away from Zeref's side.

"Get away from him! Are you dull!?" Jellal tucked Lucy behind him. "I was separated from Erza and went to find her and found… Him."

Lucy reached around Jellal, "Zeref! Please! Don't lose yourself! Please!" Jellal gave Lucy a puzzled stare as she ran around him back to Zeref.

Zeref stood up and removed the dagger from his side and began cackling manically. His eyes began to glow and dark magic swirled around him. The ring on his hand was the only light to be seen aside from his glowing eyes.

Lucy reached for him as she was pulled back by Erza. "I heard a commotion and came running, to discover this?!"

Lucy squirmed, "Let go! Stop!" She tore her shirt to get away from Erza.

Jellal grabbed Erza and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Erza, I couldn't stop her either!" The sound of wind began to engulf all sound in the room and Lucy disappeared into the darkness.

Wendy yelled as loud as she could, "Lucy!" She held onto Carla tightly.


	6. Loveless

Lucy pushed through the swirling waves of blackness being cut and her clothes getting torn, "Zeref! Please! Hear me!" She pressed on towards the light of the ring. A soft voice surrounded her.

"Lucy…" The voice whispered and echoed. "I can't stop myself."

Lucy reached out for Zeref's hand and clung herself to him still being cut at by his magic. She looked up to meet the glare of piercing glowing red eyes. "Zeref! I'm here! Remember yourself! You saved Wendy! You saved me! You've been hurting for so long, please listen! You're my friend! I can't lose you to yourself!" She could feel the intensity of the magic slow down then pick back up even faster. Lucy placed her hands on Zeref's cheeks and gently pulled her lips to his.

Natsu ran in, "Lucy! I'm coming!" Natsu tried to enter the dark sphere of black wind only to get pushed back and cut up. "Lucy!" Happy and Gray were behind Natsu.

The black waves of power began to lighten in color and began to shimmer. Erza readied her sword and Jellal stood in front of Wendy and Carla. In the center of the dark circle it began to glow yellow. The black waves dispersed to reveal Lucy with her hands on Zeref's cheeks pressing their lips together and Zeref gently touching her waist, both lost in the embrace. Everyone stood in awe. Erza dismissed her sword and Natsu stared angrily tightening a fist. Zeref hugged Lucy tightly and wrapped his coat around her, "Thank you. Your mother would be proud."

"You… Bastard…" Natsu took off towards the two but was quickly stopped by Loke with a knee to the chin.

Loke pulled Natsu close, "Don't you dare, you're my friend but she's my wizard. You can't string her along her whole life, you know… She liked you so much, even the deaf, blind and stupid knew it. There's no way you didn't! Just let her be happy… Even if it's with… Him. I won't let you hurt her." Loke glared at Natsu menacingly.

Jellal covered Wendy's eyes, "Hey! Wait! What's going on?!"

Lucy leaned against Zeref, "You're really strong."

Zeref touched one of the cuts on Lucy's cheek, "I'm sorry." Zeref pressed his forehead against hers and a white light began to surround them. "Unfortunately, I can't heal clothing, keep my coat." Lucy smiled and closed her eyes and went limp, Zeref picked her up bridal style and looked at the group. "The gem you seek is myth. No such thing resides here. However, we've discovered a bigger problem, there seems to be an entity that is attempting to use sites like this to resurrect itself." Zeref looked Lucy over, "She's asleep, I will return her home." Zeref watched Loke, "Close, Gate of the Lion."

Loke grabbed his chest, "What the-?!" Loke faded away from on top of Natsu.

Erza nodded to Zeref, "Get her home safely. And I swear, if anything happens to her I'll deal with you myself!" Erza raised a fist.

Zeref gave a quick nod and dispersed into thin air.

Natsu sat in disbelief. "How… Why would Loke..."

Erza gave a quick glance to everyone, "Let's go back, I believe him, he has no reason to lie to us."

Jellal scoffed, "Other than the fact he's, oh, I don't know… Zeref?! Hello! The same punk who unleashed legions of demons into the world? I don't know invented dark magic? And left detailed instructions on "How to be an asshole as a Wizard." Or the fact that he's decimated armies?"

Erza looked down, "It can't be helped, it's believe he's not a monster and place our faith with Lucy's wellbeing and prepare for the worst. Or we could have attacked him and rendered Lucy's sacrifice meaningless and have him kill her anyway."

Jellal sighed and followed Erza towards the exit of the temple.

* * *

Lucy woke up panicked then looked around, "My apartment?" She looked outside to see the sun was setting. "At least not much time passed." Lucy looked at her watch, "Thursday?! It's been three days?!" She turned to get out of bed and looked down, "His coat?" Lucy turned beet red, "Oh no. That wasn't a dream. Ohmygod! Natsu!" Lucy got out of bed quickly running into her table knocking a small item onto the floor.

She bent over and picked up another black key with an infinity symbol at the base. There was a note left on her table, "An absolute last resort – Z"

Lucy blushed once again brighter than before. "Oh no! I bet they're worried sick!" Lucy quickly changed and attached her two new keys to her ring. Then ran our the door. Putting her iPod earbuds into her ears and she hit play as she jogged to the guild hall. "Just a Kiss – Lady Antebellum" began playing. Lucy's face flushed bright red but never made any attempts the change the song.

Lucy busted into the guild hall out of breath and popped her earbuds out of her ears, "Hey guys!"

Everyone looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Lucy!" They all seemed to say at the same time.

Natsu came up to her, "Hey, I was worried, I stopped by to make sure the creep didn't do anything to you, and you were in bed. And the landlord lady chased me away."

Lucy smiled, "Thanks for checking on me, Natsu." Lucy waved at Gray and Wendy, "Hey guys!" Lucy attempted to walk past him but Natsu stopped her by the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" Natsu gave Lucy a serious stare. "Alone?"

Lucy took a deep breath and nodded thinking to herself, "Oh no. Here it comes, I kissed his immortal brother and worried him sick. Oh man. He's gonna ream me." Natsu walked outside and sat in the courtyard next to the pond watching the sunset. Lucy sat next to him. "Look, Natsu… I, Hmm, I had too, it was the only way to—" Natsu gently kissed her as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon.

"I'm sorry I never did that sooner, and what's worse, too late. But I figured you deserved to know. I've always loved you, I just didn't know how to show it, and I guess I didn't realize the depth until… Well. A few days ago." He nervously scratched the back of his neck, "So, yeah!" Natsu playfully slapped her back, "Good to have you back, Lucy! We were all worried."

Lucy stared at Natsu crushed, "Natsu…" He let out a loud laugh and walked away quickly.

Natsu looked back at her, "Next time don't make us wait so long to go on a job!" Natsu disappeared around the corner and walked away quickly putting his hands in his pockets deep in thought. "Either way, it isn't fair to her. Does she choose the Black Wizard or his Demon creation of a brother… I'm sorry Lucy."


	7. Save the Date

Lucy sat watching the waters, "What the fuck!" Lucy covered her mouth, "Since when have I used profanities…" Lucy groaned and hung her head. "Why me? What's so special about me?"

A deep voice purred from the darkness, "You're the only celestial wizard left, of course both Dragneels would be interested in you. Zeref is more than likely planning to sacrifice you for one thing or another and Natsu… What else would a demon want with a beautiful girl." The voice proceeded to laugh.

Lucy stood up quickly. "Whose there?!" Lucy found herself bound in a leather strap covering her mouth.

"You talk to much." The voice cackled. Lucy squirmed and grumbled as loud as she could but to no avail, no one could hear her. Her keys lay on the ground one of the black keys began to glow as Loke summoned himself.

"Lucy! Help is coming! I hate to admit it. But I had to call him!" Loke ran towards the beginning of the leather strap binding Lucy.

Natsu walked alone silently through the city as a flash of a person went past him, "Zeref?" Natsu narrowed his eyes, "Time to settle the score!" Natsu chased after him.

Lucy's keys lifted from the ground and began to glow, Lucy watched in horror, "Oh no… What's going on now?"

A familiar voice called out, "Open, Gates of the Zodiac Guardians!"

Lucy looked around, "Zeref?! He can use my keys? He's not even using my magic energy… Well… I guess he is primordial magic…" Lucy shook her head, "What the heck?!"

Zeref cut the leather strap, "Open, Gates of the Dark arts!" Zeref took off behind Loke with a small army of celestial and demonic spirits.

Lucy fell to her knees, "He's not even winded… I've got a long way to go." Lucy looked at her keys and grabbed them. "Well, may as well keep them from being mad at me, Zeref summoning them is enough to make Aquarius angry."

Lucy stood up to start following only to be snagged by Natsu. "Come on, Lucy, can't let him get away!"

Lucy started kicking, "Are you crazy?! He's helping me! That or he just stole my spirits and is never returning them." Lucy teared up.

Natsu laughed, "He's a real jerk but… I think he likes you more than that." Natsu closed his eyes pained. "Either way, neither one of us are any good for you!"

Lucy swatted the back of Natsu's head, "Now is not the time to be talking about that!"

Natsu laughed, "You're right! Let's finish whatever you have started first!"

They entered a clearing where Zeref was bowing to Lucy's celestial spirits. "Thank you for lending me your strength."

Natsu put Lucy down and she ran up to the spirits, "Hang on! Zeref! I never get this chance!" She bowed to her spirits as well. "Thank you for always being there for me and being my family!" All the spirits smiled at each other. "Aquarius, please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to drop the keys… Or for a particular wizard to take you guys and keep running!" She bowed several more times.

Aquarius smiled, "Lucy." She grabbed her ear, "Not only am I not in water! But you dropped me again! But, on the circumstances that you might actually get a good looking boyfriend I won't smash your face in." Aquarius winked at Zeref causing him to awkwardly turn around blushing. Lucy blushed, "Tell you what. If you can manage to actually get that one on a date I won't punish you." Aquarius folded her arms grinning.

Lucy turned beet red, "What?! Aquarius!"

Zeref reluctantly stood next to Lucy, "In the spirit of not watching your spirit kick your ass, do you want to go out with me to dinner?"

Aquarius grinned, pleased. "Have fun, Lucy."

Zeref blushed brighter, "Ah, jeez! Close, Gates from above and so below!" Lucy blushed and watched all her spirits be dismissed. Zeref narrowed his eyes, "You too, Lion!"

Loke glared, "No! I'm taking Lucy out to dinner!" Lucy's eyes widened.

Natsu roared, "Don't ignore me!" He swung a powerful punch and hit Zeref on the side of the head. He gracefully landed on his feet.

"Oh! That's it!" Zeref grabbed Lucy by the wrist and dragged her away.

Lucy squeaked, "Why meee!"

Loke and Natsu stared at each other. Loke shrugged, "What was that?" Natsu asked.

Loke laughed, "Apparently Aquarius is enough to scare even the big bad wolf himself… Or."

Natsu shook his fist breathing fire, "Or what?!

Loke laughed harder, "Well, Aquarius is scary, but not, 'Scare Zeref' scary, maybe he just was looking for a way to ask her out."

Natsu punched the ground pushing fire out of his nose, "I'll kill him!"

Loke held his hand up. "Hang on. Think this through… Eh. I just told Natsu to think. Anyway, think about it, it's kind of messed up to think this way, but if Zeref is hung up on Lucy. FariyTail won't be decimated in his wake."

Natsu stopped, "But… Anyone but Lucy…"

Zeref held his hand over Lucy's mouth and whispered, "Is that what this is about?"

Lucy shook her head and bit Zeref's hand then whispered back irritatedly, "You're the one who dragged me into the bushes!" Lucy blushed, "But, no… That's not why… I do actually like you. You're my friend." Lucy hugged Zeref, "I'm drawn to you, I'm sure a lot of people are, but I don't want your power… I want you, I want to be your friend."

Zeref closed his eyes, "Lucy…"

Lucy sat close to Zeref, "You really don't have to take me to dinner. She'll never actually kill me… I hope. She always teases me about not—" Zeref placed a kiss on Lucy's lips causing her to blush.

"I want to, I just… There's a lot of things I've done." Zeref sighed.

Lucy smiled, "But, if you didn't. I would never have known Natsu, or even be a wizard, no one would have, the guild… None of this would exist, I'd be some rich brat married off for fortune. So, thank you, Zeref. I know it's a little selfish of me." She put her hand on Zeref's, "But my life, everyone's life is because of you."

Zeref gave a pained smile, "You have a sick sense."

Lucy laid back, "So. You really don't have to take me anywhere."

Zeref stood up and held his hand out. "Tomorrow at 1600, be ready. Dress nice." Lucy blushed and took his hand.

"W-well. Alright. If you insist." Lucy smiled as they were being yelled at by Natsu.


	8. Heartfilia's Resolve

Lucy stood in front of the mirror wearing a deep blue silhouette with a black lace layer on top that trailed off the dress and flowed independently and was covered in glitter. Erza pulled Lucy's hair down and tied a loose side braid. Light pink lip gloss and deep purple eyeshadow to highlight her brown eyes with small cattail eyeliner. Erza stood back and admired her work. "Beautiful. Turn around, check yourself out. Anything you want to change?"

Lucy turned around slowly, "Oh... Erza."

Erza raised her eyebrows and started to fret, "Is it not perfect? What do you want changed?!"

Lucy smiled and slipped on the white gloves that Erza had picked out. "I hardly recognized myself!" Lucy threw her arms around Erza, "Thanks for helping me." Lucy admired herself in the mirror again and did a quick spin. "My only question is, Why? This isn't because of who I'm going with right?"

Erza laughed, "I've always wanted a little sister to do make overs with. Sure he's an interesting wizard, but Lucy, you're the little sister I never had, so, if this night is important to you, it's important to me."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks Erza." Lucy stepped out of her bathroom and into the main part of her apartment where Gray and Natsu were previously bickering. Both boys stopped at the sight of Lucy.

Gray blinked a couple times, "Lucy? Wow! You look great! If he gets weird just call Loke, you know he'll buy you some time to get away."

Lucy tilted her head and smiled and looked at Natsu. Who was looking away from Lucy. She turned around and looked at the clock, "Well, it's early, but I guess I'll wait for him outside."

Erza looked at the clock, "You have a half hour."

Lucy shifted a saddened glance towards Natsu. "Yeah. I'd rather not keep anyone waiting on my expense." Lucy slipped on her white high heels and clicked her pearl earrings in. "See you guys later... Erza, are we still up for tonight?"

Erza smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "Sleep over and gossip night, oh, you know it!"

Lucy gave a small smile and glanced one last time at Natsu. "Okay, see you guys..." Lucy took her final steps out the door and as she clicked the door behind her and walked down the steps she heard talking beyond the door, "I shouldn't listen in... That's rude..." Lucy opened the door to step outside only to see Zeref leaning against the building in a nice suit. "Wow... You do clean up." Lucy glanced down at her watch, "And you're early..."

Zeref looked up at Lucy and gave a dumbfounded smile, "You are too..." Lucy blushed slightly at his smile. "You look lovely."

Gray and Erza leaned over to an open window listening. Natsu paced, "Guys, I don't have time for this date stuff, I'm going on a job."

Erza waved her hand, "Take Gray."

Natsu grabbed Gray and walked out of the building past Zeref and Lucy.

They watched Natsu and Gray blow past them, Gray shaking his fist, "If you hurt her I'll pummel you!"

Zeref smiled and held out his arm. "Shall we?" Lucy smiled and took his arm nodding. They took a couple steps in the opposite direction and dispersed into a cloud of darkness.

Natsu watched over his shoulder as the couple disappeared. He took a deep breath. "Gray?"

Gray arched an eyebrow in confusion, "You're using my name?"

Natsu looked down, "Why do I feel so lousy about Lucy, I'm glad she's happy…"

Gray cleared his throat, "Happy with your brother… Not you." Gray sighed, "Because you like her… It's not hard to see. Everyone thought you two would be the item we all waited for…"

Natsu looked back where Zeref and Lucy once were. "Come to think of it. I don't think I'm up to do a job without Erza and Lucy."

Gray scratched the back of his head, "Well… Erza is the guild master now… We may need to get used to doing things without her and start realizing Jellal is probably her replacement on our team, which I think is cool, he's a cool enough dude."

Natsu put his hands in his pockets, "Your clothes…" Gray looked down at his body with nothing on but his boxers and shrugged. Natsu looked up at the sky, "I'm sorry, I need a couple days to think about everything."

Gray nodded and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "We'll be here."

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and looked around, "Where are we?"

Zeref looked up at the sky, "The neighboring kingdom. Look, if I'm going to take you somewhere I'm going to do it right. I've studied the human behavior long enough to understand what not to do."

Lucy smiled and kissed Zeref's cheek then watched him nervously mess his hair up and blush a little. "I'd call that a very human response."

Zeref smiled, "You know. You're the only person to ever call me human. And the only one to get me to smile in a sane state."

Lucy held Zeref's hand as they were being seated in a high class restaurant. Everyone was dressed to the nines. Not a single woman in there was is casual clothes. "Wow." They were seated by the window where Lucy could watch the sky begin to change colors in the very beginning stages of sunset.

Zeref watched Lucy with a small smile. A woman strummed her guitar and began signing. "I promised myself I'd never sing of love, if it doesn't exist. But darling you are, the only exception." Her song continued but seemed to fade to the background.

Lucy looked back at Zeref and smiled at his stare. "I'm sorry. Remember when you said you were drawn to me?" Lucy nodded and leaned a little closer to the table. "It wouldn't be fair to say that I'm not drawn to you as well, aside from the fact you are the last celestial wizard. But you, Lucy, are the reason I've stayed my hand. Your love for everyone around you amazes me and fascinates me." Zeref looked down, "You're a lot like her. Your father was a lucky man to have two accepting souls around him."

Lucy reached out and touched Zeref's hand, "Did you know her?"

Zeref nodded slowly, "You're a spitting image. Just as loving and caring. I didn't understand her, not until I met you."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you, Zeref. It means a lot to me."

He shrugged and watched the sun "It's true." The waiter handed them their menus and brought them complimentary wine.


	9. Sleepover!

Mira and Laxus were seated on the other side of the restaurant. Mira had her back to the unwitting pair and Laxus could look right at them. Staring at his menu occasionally looking up, "They seem like a normal couple from here, why are we doing this again?"

Mira pulled her chair around and snuggled close to Laxus, "Because, I'm nosey and you wanted a free meal." Mira watched the couple from behind Laxus' menu. "I've never seen Lucy laugh like that, she's almost completely carefree with him."

Laxus smirked, "I never thought the great Zeref Dragneel could entertain anyone other than his own sadistic side. She's either really dumb, love struck or a great actress."

Mira elbowed Laxus lightly, "Or she might be actually…" Mira's voice trailed off when Zeref's hand rested next to hers on the table and he gently touched her pinky with his index finger. Mira watched them a little longer, "They have no clue about the world around them… It's kind of cute…"

Mira and Laxus' food arrived and the glanced at each other and Mira returned to her side of the table, "Hey, Mira?" She eagerly ate her food. "Look."

Mira turned around in her seat to see Zeref hold his hand out Lucy blushed and took it.

Zeref led her to the dance floor that was a couple steps down and in the middle of the room. Lucy blushed slightly, "You know how to dance?"

Zeref bowed to her still hold her hand up. "May I?"

Lucy gave a curtsy back, "Of course." Zeref pulled her close and placed his other hand on her waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Mira watched enviously, "He's a perfect gentleman."

Laxus wiped his mouth with his napkin, "He's also the father of black magic. Have you filled your curiosity? Can we leave?"

Mira watched them dance gracefully, watching their emotions. "The smiles they give to one another tell a story. Laxus, indulge my fantasy a little longer, please?"

Laxus stared at Lucy and Zeref, "With him?"

Mira laughed, "No. Just any gentleman." Laxus rolled his eyes and straightened his suit coat and held his arm out.

Mira eyed his arm and Laxus smiled, "Don't make me wait, I'm no gentleman, but I can play the part for you… For one night." Mira's eyes lit up and she instantly forgot about spying on Zeref and Lucy.

Zeref kissed Lucy's hand and gave a small bow. "I have something else I want to show you."

Lucy nodded excitedly and they exited the restaurant after Zeref paid the bill. Lucy sighed contently, "You know, you're the first to ever pay for me."

Zeref gently placed his hand in the center of her shoulder blades and began leading her, "That's sad."

Lucy looked down and lost herself in thought as they walked, "Is this for real? I'm actually on a real date? Oh! I can't wait to tell Erza! His hand is so warm, I'm actually getting a little cold." Lucy tripped on her heels and shivered a little.

Zeref took his coat off, "You can't keep this one… It's the only nice coat I own. So, if you wanted to do this again I would need it back." He placed his coat on her shoulders then picked her up bridal style.

"Whoa." Lucy chuckled, "Why are you carrying me?"

Zeref looked at her puzzled searching her face with his onyx eyes. "You tripped, if I carry you, it won't happen again." Lucy smiled and rested herself against his chest.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked watching the city grow further away.

* * *

Zeref set her down after walking far away from the city lights, "Look up."

Lucy looked up and was in awe. "Wow, they're so bright!" Lucy smiled widely and took her shoes off to feel the grass on her feet. "Thank you for bringing me to see the stars, Zeref. They're beautiful…"

Zeref took a step closer to her and smiled watching her gaze at the stars. He looked up joining her star watching. "You can see Gemini."

Lucy panicked and grabbed for her keys, "Where?!"

Zeref laughed and laid in the grass pointing up to the sky, "Not the spirit, the constellation. Come here, look." Lucy laid next to him in the grass and looked up at the sky, Zeref traced Gemini's constellation.

Lucy closed her eyes listening to Zeref talk, "His voice is soothing."

Zeref leaned up on one elbow and poked Lucy's nose. "Let's get you home, before it gets to late and your guild master threatens to beat me up again."

Lucy smiled tiredly, "Yeah, she's probably getting worried, I promised her a sleep over."

Zeref smiled and pulled her up into his chest, "Then we shouldn't waste time." Zeref tucked a few loose hairs behind Lucy's ear then they dispersed.

* * *

Erza heard voices outside Lucy's apartment. "Take care, have fun on your sleepover." Erza leaned to the open window to watch Zeref hugging Lucy then gently kiss her hand and softly caress her cheek with his thumb. "Goodnight, Lucy." Zeref took off his necklace and clasped it around Lucy's neck.

Lucy sighed and touched Zeref's cheek, "You're not getting away that easily." Lucy leaned in and gave Zeref a peck on the lips. Leaving him with a crooked half smile. "Goodnight, Zeref." Lucy turned around and cooly shut the door behind her and slowly walked up the stairs. She gently pushed the door open, and looked at Erza and squealed.

Erza squealed with her, "Details!"

Zeref looked back towards Lucy's open window and gave a soft chuckle.


	10. Fairy Family

Lucy walked into the guild hall smiling and greeting everyone like always. Everyone returned her greeting. Mira smiled and titled her head, "Good morning, Lucy! How was your date with Zeref?"

The whole guild hall hushed from its normal roar of chaos. Lucy turned beet red, "Erza?!"

Erza stomped, "I didn't tell anyone!"

Lucy shot Gray a dirty look, "Not me."

She then set her glare on Mira, "How?"

Mira smiled, "Me and Laxus were there and we saw you two dancing."

Lucy smirked, "Oh, you and Laxus... At a high class restaurant... In a neighboring kingdom? What's the matter, Mira? Didn't want anyone to know? I know why Zeref avoids this kingdom. What's your excuse?"

Erza turned a steely glare to Mira, "Ooooohhhh."

Mira blushes brightly at Fried's glare, "It wasn't like that!"

Lucy folded her arms, "Then what was it like, Mira?"

Mira opened her mouth and Laxus interrupted her from the S class lounge, "I took her on a date, get over it." Mira's cheeks flushed. "She wanted to go on a date because, she's a hopeless romantic. How often does the She-Devil want to do silly things like that, so I took advantage of the situation. Deal with it." Laxus stood up and walked out of the guild hall, "Be back, later."

Laxus sat down at the bar in town and stared at a hooded figure. He smirked, "At this point you may as well join, we're all a bunch of misfits and outcasts." Laxus took a drink of his beer. "Gotta belong somewhere. I'm sure 400 years of searching has taught you that." Laxus paid for his drink and turned to leave. He stopped and placed a heavy hand on the hooded figure, "None of us stand to loose anything. Except maybe harboring the black wizard. Screw it, the council hates us anyway. Shit, we've got Jellal, what's one more convict." Laxus smirked and walked out.

Zeref stood and paid for his drinks then shuffled out of the bar, "Very well." He said staring straight towards avoiding Laxus' stare. "If I'm going to agree to something more insane than I, we should probably do it before I come to my senses."

* * *

Laxus walked back in to the guild hall with Zeref in tow, who kept his hood up. Jellal and Erza stared at Laxus. Jellal narrowed his eyes as Laxus brough the hooded man to Erza. "I believe I have talked a powerful wizard into joining."

Erza'so eyes widened, "Is this true? You come here on your own free will? With intentions to join our family?"

Zeref smiled at the last word, "It's what I've been searching for... Family."

Erza took a deep breath, "This will cause turmoil..."

Zeref hung his head slightly, "I understand." Zeref started to turn around.

Erza cleared her throat, "I didn't say no. We like turmoil. This will turn the whole magic world upside down. Welcome home, Zeref Dragneel." Erza pulled his hood down and stamped his neck surprising him slightly.

Elfman laughed, "Manly spot!"

Erza smiled, "Black seemed to be a fitting color."

Zeref gently touched the right side of his neck and gave a faint smile. "Now, play nice! Don't make me kick your ass!" Erza shook a finger at Zeref. Zeref hugged Erza tightly. She smiled and gently patted his back.

Cana smiled and hit Zeref's back, "Bet you your next jobs wages I can out drink you!"

Zeref blinked a couple times, "What would happen if I won?"

Cana stopped, "I don't know. Make a bet!"

Zeref smiled, "I shouldn't. I can imagine that's not how I should spend my friends day in an actual guild."

Cana scrunched her face and slurred, "Who knew? Goody two shoes."

A heavier set man led Zeref to the job board, "This is where you take jobs and get money to pay for things."

Zeref studied the board for a moment. "I see, you must be very rich."

He laughed, "What makes you say that?"

Zeref looked at him confused, "You haven't taken a job in over 14 years."

Romeo laughed, "He's already figured you out!" Romeo walked over to Zeref, "So, you're big brother Natsu's... Big brother?" Zeref nodded silently, "Then that makes you big brother Zeref!" Romeo picked Zeref up and squeezed him with a hug.

Zeref gasped for air, "Immortal I am, this... However... Still hurts."

Romeo blinked a couple times and set him down, "Sorry."

Zeref messed his hair up, "I've watched you grow, you've grown up a lot."

Lisanna smiled, "You did?"

Zeref gave a soft smile. "I've watched FairyTail for a long time. FairyTail is proof, humans aren't rotten."

Wendy and Lucy walked into the guild hall chattering back and forth then Lucy looked up and froze. Wendy looked at where she was staring, "Oh! Hi! Mister Zeref!" Wendy skipped over to him and hugged him. "I never got the chance to say thank you for helping me and Carla!"

Zeref smiled hugged Wendy, "Miss Wendy, I'm just glad you're okay."

Zeref looked up at Lucy and itched the back of his neck, "Uh... Hi, Lucy."

Lucy sprinted forward and lunged at him grabbing hold of him in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?!"

Zeref sighed, "Would you believe me if I told you I joined FairyTail?"

Lucy's eyes widened, "No!"

Elfman walked up to the two, "Better believe it!" Elfman turned Zeref's head, "Erza surprise stamped him. Manly!"

Zeref let out a quiet laugh. Erza smiled, "Alright! Enough, let's get to work!"

The lights went out in the guild hall. And loud chatter picked up. Zeref closed his eyes and listened, "Listen to the magic energy, Lucy." She closed her eyes and listened.

"I count four of them. All really strong." Lucy opened her eyes and reduced her keys.

Zeref gently let Lucy go, "The council."

Lucy looked at Zeref puzzled, "Already?"

Zeref darted in front of Jellal and caught the magic imbued whip with his forearm.

A woman's laughter brought silence over all the Wizards and they all began charging up their strongest spells. "I was hoping to elude the dragon slayer and ran into you? What a luck day, two of the most wanted, right here in the same room."

Laxus powered the room with his lightning. The woman's violet eyes widened as she studied the marks on both Zeref and Jellal. "And in the same guild?" She lashed out another whip that was caught by Loki.

Zeref nodded to him and yanked her off the rafters of the building, "I am your opponent now. And I won't let you harm anyone here."

The woman let her long blonde hair fall to her hips as she picked herself up, "You killed my brother..." Zeref narrowed his eyes as she started laughing, "Are you watching Zancrow! And to think I only came to collect the bounty on Jellal."


	11. Past Transgressions

Three more wizards dropped from the rafters behind her. Jellal studied them, "How did you know I'd be here?"

A man stepped forward with long black hair and icy blue eyes, "It's no secret FairyTail harbors Jellal Fernandas but, harboring Zeref Dragneel as well? Have you fallen to a dark guild FairyTail? You have all the proper playing cards to do so."

Erza stepped forwards, "The opposite, we've changed the world. Zeref came to us of his free will and denounced his ways and Jellal stopped being a fugitive when the previous council was wiped out. Nothing survived that but a handful of prisoners and one man. A man who wouldn't dare turn his back on us. He was, in fact, a key player in resolving Jellal's previous crimes and recruited the seis to FairyTail. Doranbalt is a proud honorary member of FairyTail."

Natsu walked into the guild hall and laid a strong punch on the back of one of the member's heads, knocking her over and out cold, "I see… If I overheard correctly, Zeref is part of our guild and these punks picked the wrong guild to mess with." Natsu rolled his shoulders and stood between Loki and Zeref, "Oh, I'm fired up now! I've been itching for a good fight!"

The woman stood up straight. "It appears we are out numbered. We should retreat!" The three turned to leave but we're snagged outside the door by a large demon. The large red looking ape held them in one hand snarling.

Zeref sighed and stepped outside, "Then we will even the odds. Two team mates of my choosing and you three." Zeref smirked and snapped his fingers, dismissing the large demon.

The three fell to the ground and scrambled to their feet to be met with a pair of menacing ruby eyes. "I am QuickSilver, I lead this group, and I accept your challenge." The man brushed his long black hair away from his face. "You may choose, Rose, my illustrious teammate, seems to have previous business with you. And this is Shadowflame." A man with spiky red hair and onyx eyes stared directly at Natsu with a glare. "Choose wisely. We'll even give you an edge, you're clearly not at your peak strength, and, well… We were hand chosen by the council to kill you. We'll even let you have teams of two."

Zeref nodded, "Your funeral. I may make one last request?"

Rose shifted her weight, "What now, murderer?"

Zeref smiled at Erza, "That we do this far away from the general public and cities." Erza gave a small smile back. "I really would hate to destroy your dignity and the city. And she might hit me if I do." Zeref tilted his hand in the direction of Erza. "You're pride isn't worth the lives of innocents…"

QuickSilver grinned, "Very well… A strange request for you. However, I will honor it."

Rose glared at Quicksilver, "You're listening to this?"

He shot her a disgusted look, "Why is it the Black Wizard is worried about innocent lives and a woman hired by the council, is not?"

QuickSilver turned his attention to Zeref, "If he's willing to fight fair and away from public to save lives, I see no reason in allowing them a day of rest and time to decide their teams."

Zeref held out his hand, "Well, no point in running. Especially now that my actions reflect those of others. We will be here."

QuickSilver took his hand and gave a firm shake, "Indeed. Perhaps your Guildmaster is correct. Tomorrow then." He gave the guild a quick nod and snapped.

Rose glared at Zeref, "I won't leave until he's dead!"

Zeref betrayed a cynical smile, "If that's the case, we may as well become friends."

Shadowflame started cackling with the passed out girl on his shoulder, "He's right you know… Do you know how old that guy is? He's immortal." The three left shoulder to shoulder.

Zeref looked down to the ground and turned around then walked into the guild hall, chatter of who will fight who raised up quickly. Zeref sat in the back of the S class lounge haunched over in a chair staring at the wood grains of the table. The chatter grew louder into shouts and bickers. Jellal walked up to the lounge to see Zeref holding his ears and his eye shut tightly, Jellal turned around facing the hall from the upper story and sternly shouted, "That's enough! I think since it's our heads on the line here we will decide!" Jellal sat down next to Zeref at the table, "Have anyone in mind?"

Zeref never opened his eyes but did relax after the shouts stopped, "I want to work with you."

Jellal blinked a couple of times, "Me? Why?"

Zeref opened his eyes and stared into Jellal's eyes, "You still have the heavenly body magic?" Jellal nodded, "Then. Yes. You would be the greatest compliment to my power."

Jellal closed his eyes, "Very well, and the other two?"

Zeref leaned back in the chair smiling, "Three, they won't play fair. But, I want Natsu and Laxus against Shadowflame. He's a black lightning and black flame user, Laxus can neutralize anything Natsu cannot devour."

Jellal raised an eyebrow, "And the other two?"

"The Maker and the Shapeshifter? Hmm…" Zeref seemed to be scanning over information in his mind. "I want Lucy and Mira on the Shapeshifter… Lucy and her spirits have ever aspect of combat covered, if Mira lends her defensive back up she'll be able to gather enough energy to summon all her spirits at once."

"The Maker? You seem to know their weaknesses…" Jellal suspiciously prodded for information.

Zeref looked directly into his eyes, "I was studying their energy levels, calculating potential caps and measuring their abilities. I want Gajeel… I don't care what it takes. And Wendy? Her recovery magic will help Gajeel from throwing up when he realizes he just took a bite of silver." Jellal snickered a little. "I want Erza Scarlet to judge along with the members of the council. Don't worry, we won't have to summon them. We're bargaining for our freedom, no way would they allow the possibility of us 'cheating' them out of a couple high profile prisoners… Whether they know it or not, We are also fighting for the Seis… And every other member of FairyTail. They'll imprison them for association and harboring. We know Makarov will be fair as well with Erza." Zeref looked down at his feet and interlaced his own hands together, "You said you liked turmoil… Here it is, Miss Erza."

Jellal placed a hand on Zeref's shoulder. "I'm sorry I blamed you all those years."

Zeref sighed, "No, continue to blame me. It's my fault your body harbors the heavenly body magic… Although, it was not I you spoke with, it was my gift of magic you were given as a child, I've watched you a long time. I could have stopped it, I didn't. I am to blame for many terrible crimes. Yours included, if for some reason we lose tomorrow, which is possible, I will claim all the credit for the crimes, tell them I possessed all of your minds, even FairyTail's… I will shoulder the blame, because, it was my erred ways and my flaws that corrupted humanity the way it was… It just took love to show me how wrong I was… It's my fault they are cruel and use means to harm one another, means I created…"

Jellal pulled Zeref into a hug, "Humans are terrible creatures, you're not completely to blame."

Zeref smiled and placed his hand on Jellal's head, "I won't let anyone fall for me, this time, I will fall for them. I love FairyTail, so kind, warm and accepting. No, this time I will take all the blame. I won't let my family fall for me. They're good people." Zeref ruffled Jellal's hair, "Name her after someone you care for."

Jellal stared at Zeref funny as he walked downstairs to give the rest his decision.


	12. Eclipse

The four Wizards stood opposed to the seven FairyTail wizards. The guild surrounded them from a safe watching distance. "We hope you're ready. And we changed our minds, Lilly will be fighting as well."

Jellal nodded, "We knew you would try to spring that. We have already chosen her opponents."

Erza paced next to Makarov, "Where is Zeref?! Did he make this deal and abandon us?"

Makarov made no movements, "Have faith in your guild."

As he finished his sentence a large shadow flew over them and Zeref landed in between the two groups, large black angel wings stretched out and dispersed through the air feathers floating away. "You know, I knew something about you bothered me. The council didn't hire such an attack."

* * *

The gates the the council hall flew open and Zeref walked into the grand hall. Guards rushed him, Zeref raised his arms and mock hit them away like flies and they were swatted away with black magic, but were unharmed.

One guard shouted, "Seal the main amphitheater!" Guards quickly scrambled to push the two giant doors shut. Zeref slowly walked up the hall leading to the room, occasionally swatting away groups of wizard guards.

The doors finally closed shut and all the current council members huddled together in the center of the room, "Guard? Is it really him? Has he come to put an end to us as well?"

The guard nodded, "It's him."

The doors were successfully sealed and a tall man walked out from the bathroom, "What's all the commotion? Are we running a drill?"

One of the older members cried out, "Jura! Is Zeref!" As he finished calling to Jura the doors flew off the hinges into splinters.

Jura laid eyes on the young man with messy black hair and soft black eyes. "Yeah... That's him." The wizard guard around the council began to charge their strongest spells. Jura looked at the right side of Zeref's neck then held his hand up, "Hold! The only thing you'll prove is how good he as at reflecting spells! He seems to come in peace, speak."

One of the council members scoffed, "In peace?"

Jura folded his arms and made eye contact with Zeref, "We'd already be dead if he wanted us that way."

Zeref took heavy steps towards Jura, his steps echoed though the large room, "Jellal Fernandas, why?"

Jura furrowed his eyebrows, "What about him, he was given immunity."

Zeref nodded gently, "As I suspected, and the attack on FairyTail?" Jura hesitated, "Please, I'm running late."

Jura gasped out, "FairyTail was attacked?"

Zeref closed his eyes, "Indeed, thank you for the information. I will handle this further." Zeref turned to leave and slowly walked out of the council headquarters.

"Jura! Stop him!" The council scolded.

Jura focused in on Zeref's mark on his neck and smirked, "There isn't a wizard alive or dead that can detain him if he chose to run free. Besides, he's chosen a side, just be happy it's ours. I'd like to see how he deals in matters such as this." Jura slowly followed Zeref out, "Who knows maybe in the distant future we'll be naming Zeref a wizard saint." Jura cackled loudly and waved to the council. Jura closed his eyes and vanished.

* * *

Jura arrived next to Erza and Makarov making Erza jump. "Just observing."

Zeref paced in front of the group like a rilled tiger, "First, you claim to be doing the Council's bidding. But I knew that was a lie, the council doesn't put bounty's up. She wanted his bounty." Zeref pointed at Rose. "Second, the Council doesn't bargain. Or bet. If they wanted us imprisoned, they would have sent a small army, not you. I know the council is afraid of me." Zeref continued to pace getting angrier by the moment. "But! Just in case my age has finally caught up to my mind I went and checked on a good group of friends. Just to make sure, and..." Zeref's voice picked up to a shout and he grabbed QuickSilver by the collar, "That they not only had no clue about this attack but were confused as to why anyone would go for Jellal!" Zeref dropped QuickSilver onto his bottom and went pace to his pacing.

Jura released the smallest of smiles, "Well... This is unexpected. Erza, Makarov, I say we make this official, would you mind if I observed in the Council's stead?" Erza and Makarov both nervously watched and shook their heads.

Zeref stopped pacing, "Disgusting bounty hunters, that's all you are, that's all you ever will be. I'll see to that."

Zeref turned to his group and stood next to them, "We are still gonna fight, right?" Shadowflame questioned.

Zeref smiled, "Oh, you'll get your fight. Now all we need is a representative from your guild for these duels."

QuickSilver sighed, "I am the leader and you are looking at the only members.

Natsu crinkled his nose, "That's it? Man, you guys are pathetic!"

Rose growled with bloodlust, "Enough talk! I'll kill you, Zeref!" She ran forward and the other groups of the guild jumped back as Jellal and Zeref smirked at each other and stood back to back, white magic swirled around them, Jellal chanted, "Heavenly body magic, Royal Sun." A bright ball of magic shot up into the air and above Rose.

Zeref smiled and closed his eyes focusing his magic he placed two fingers in front of his eyes and chanted, "Celestial Hell magic, "Royal Eclipse." The magic around them began to swirl both white and black. The bright ball about Rose darkened as a red ring appeared around the magic.

Together Zeref and Jellal said, "Fall from the Heavens and ascend from Hell." An overwhelming wave of energy slammed into where Rose was standing leaving a crater behind in its wake. The separated and walked over to the crater looking into it, the looked up and high fives each other.

Natsu's eye were huge. Jura smiled, "She will live, however, she's been stripped of her magic, she has to start all over. The Royal spells never return the magic."

Erza slumped down next to Makarov, "They're so strong, I mean I knew they were, we know first hand from both. But to not hurt the body? The amount of restraint. There was so much energy... Neither one of them are even remotely winded."

Makarov nodded quietly, "Good thing they're in our guild!" Mira covered her mouth and softly giggled.


	13. Gate of the Dark Art

Lilly stepped forward unclipping her hair and letting it fall to her shoulders, "Ready, ladies?"

Both Mira and Lucy stepped up, Lucy gave one last unsure look back to Zeref, "Are you sure you want me to fight?"

He nodded, "You'll know what to do. She's not a shapeshifter… You've come across her kind before. You'll do fine. Use Mira, direct her, it's your turn to lead."

Lucy smiled widely and ran up to Mira and stood still gathering her magic, "Go, Mira!"

Mira nodded, "Full body take over! Satan Soul!" Mira darted across the field and slammed into Lilly with her claws.

Lucy stood behind Mira's near perfect defensive line, "I call upon you, guardians of the Zodiac, lend me your aid!" All twelve Celestial Zodiacs appeared around her, "Okay guys! Do what you do best!"

The spirits leaped into battle along side Mira, leaving Lucy to focus her magic, with Gemini as her guard. "Copy Lucy!"

Lilly cackled at the Spirits as they came at her quickly dispatching several of them with her magic draining whip. Aquarius attacked her with water and was quickly defeated by using lightning. "Elemental shift!" Lilly leaped out of the way of Pisces and shot fire balls at them.

Springing backwards after attacking Pisces and dodging Mira, Lilly had her foot snagged by Virgo from the ground, "Now, Loke!"

Loke jumped in and landed fifteen strong punches onto Lilly, "Celestial Force!"

Lilly coughed up blood but smiled, "Water tomb…" Loke was swept up into a floating orb of water. "Cage of Earth!" Virgo was stuck in place in the earth. "Elemental Thrust!" She brought her hands together and slammed Loke into Virgo, "Be gone!"

Lucy fell to her knees, "Go Gemini! I don't want you to get hurt too!" Gemini kept trying to lift Lucy, "Close, Gate of the Twins, I'm sorry Gemini, I don't want you guys to get hurt anymore."

Lucy sat on the ground on her knees with tears filling her eyes, out of breath and drained of magic energy. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled and began running to her.

Zeref caught him by the scarf, "She's stronger than that, she doesn't need to be saved, let her fly. We can't intervene either… The Council is watching. Let's play fair." Zeref looked up to Lucy, "You don't need us! You're are strong, Lucy!"

Lucy looked up and screamed, "How could you?!" Lucy let loose a tormented scream with tears flowing down her cheeks, "Open, Gate of the Dark Arts! Come forth! Spirit of Anima!" Zeref gave a half smirk. The ground began to shake and crack. Jura watched with the rest of the wide eyed crowd as Zeref's smirk turned to a smile.

Lilly continued to dodge Mira before landing a hard blow on her sending her flying back. "What the fuck is that?!"

From beneath the ground a pocket of lava came forth and oozed, Lucy watched on verge of passing out. From the lava a voluptuous woman with curved horns following her head back, he skin was ash grey, hair bright fiery red, eyes glowing yellow, he body was adorned with jewels and decorative chains other various jewelry. She wore the minimum amount of clothing, all of it being leather and a pair of high heels. She stretched her arms out and cracked her claws, "What a long sleep, Z, hunny, don't-." Anima looked around, "You're not Zeref, who might you be?" She hopped up next to Lucy and bent over, "Oh, sweetie, you don't look so good! Let me help!" Anima looked around before catching a spell from Lilly, "Excuse me! You rude little bitch! I'm trying to help this young lady!" Anima ran her claws through her hair and started walking over to Lilly, "I guess I will dispose of the immediate threat to my new Master's safety."

Lilly casted a various amount of spells at her, she either blocked them, swatted them away or absorbed them. "What the hell are you?!"

Anima grabbed Lilly by the face, "I'm a demoness, babycakes. And don't you forget it!" Anima smiled sadistically and started to squeeze her face.

Lucy coughed, "Don't! Please! Don't kill her!" Lucy dragged herself a little closer.

Anima's sadistic smile faded, "Very well, my master is kind but I am not. I will drain your magic, see how you like it! I may not be on the best terms with celestial spirits, but I know what hurts, it'll be a long time before you cast another spell." Anima's hand began to glow purple and Lilly began to scream in agony. Anima dropped her and clicked her claws together and picked Lucy and Mira up and gently set the next to Erza and Zeref.

Lucy sat up slowly, "Thank you, Anima." She gave a weak smile, "My name is Lucy. May I make a contract with you?"

Anima smiled and squealed, "Of course! Call me whenever you're in trouble! Just, um. Maybe you can get a new ring? Celestial and Demonic keys shouldn't be on the same ring."

Lucy smiled and laid back into the grass, "I think I can do that for you." Lucy closed her eyes and fell asleep in the grass.

Anima smiled and gently ran her claws through Lucy's hair. "Can I really stay with her?"

Zeref sat next to Lucy, "She's more than capable."

Anima looked up and smiled, "Thank you!" Anima shivered, "I'm getting cold, see you guys next time she summons!" Anima skipped back to the hole in the ground.

Everyone but Zeref stared at her hopping back to the hole with an odd stare on their faces. Jura cleared his throat, "I've heard legends, but to see a black key in action. Truly amazing young lady."

Zeref caressed Lucy's cheek softly with his index finger smiling. Jura watched Zeref closely, "A moment?"

Zeref looked up to Jura and stood up, "I'd like to be here when she wakes up, let's make this fast."


	14. Probation

Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes and stretched. She fully opened her eyes and took a look at her surrounds, "My apartment?" Lucy stretched and clipped her hair up. "Ah! The fight! What happened!?" Lucy sprang from her bed and and ran into Zeref.

Zeref snapped her into a hug, "Calm down! Your landlady will kill me if she here's you yelling."

Lucy blinked a couple times and looked up, "What?"

"You're okay. You did good. You beat her. Oh, and I have a surprise for you." Zeref kissed her forehead and started rummaging through a bag that was on her desk. Lucy followed him and curiously watched him. His dark eyes flicked over to her and he gave a devious smile, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Lucy smiled and closed her eyes and held out her hands she couldn't contain a small giggle that escaped. Zeref placed a ring with keys in her hands. He placed a soft kiss on her nose, "Open them."

Lucy quickly opened her eyes and analyzed the ring of keys, "Black? Keys? Are they like the celestials?"

Zeref separated the keys from each other in her hands. He pointed at the first key, "This is Anima, you have a contract with her. This key here, this is Shiva, the ice demoness." He pulled the third key, "This is Prince Caspian, the silver knight. Careful with this one, he's carnivorous." Zeref touched the fourth key, "This is Lady Sylvinnis, she's a banshee." He gently ran his finger down the fifth key, "This is Prince Aristedos, he's a psychokenitic, he's Prince Caspian's younger brother." Zeref gave her a serious stare, "Also carnivorous." Zeref picked the keys up from her hands by the sixth key. "And the most dangerous. Leviathan. He has many forms. He can take the form and use the magic of anything he's devoured. He is that, a leviathan. The angel who devoured his own wings. This is the key you must only use in a dire emergency." Zeref set the keys back in her hands, "They are the demonic keys, they are the opposing faction of the celestial keys. They are my creations, but none of them I created, these demons are older than myself. But they work the same way as the celestial spirits."

Lucy admired her new keys. "They're wonderful." She threw her arms around Zeref, "Why though?"

Zeref rested his head on hers, "You're the last wizard of your kind. And we can't allow keys of such power wandering around without a leash." Zeref started to pull out of the hug but was stopped by Lucy's grip.

Lucy looked up to him, "Not yet." Zeref gave a slightly surprised half smile and stared into her soft brown eyes. Lucy returned his smile with a slight blush. "I… Um." Lucy was silenced with a slightly aggressive kiss, but not rough, gentle and soft. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. She could one hand rest on the middle of her back and the other at the base of her head.

Leaning further into his embrace feeling like she was beginning to melt as her knees grew weaker she braced herself by wrapping her hands up behind him and onto his shoulders. Further deepening the kiss. Their lips parted just long enough for a female voice to clear her throat and get both of their attention. Zeref very quietly let out a slightly frustrated but relieved laugh.

They both turned around to see a slightly red Erza, "Both of your presence is requested at the guild hall."

Lucy sighed, "It can't wait?"

Erza gave a grim stare, "Requested was my terminology. They used a different set of words."

Zeref took a deep breath, "The council…"

Erza nodded and motioned for them to follow her, "They out me in a. Rey awkward position. Either forfeit you two or be disbanded. Mistake this not, this is not a forfeit, but they wouldn't speak to me, I told them it would be your decisions. Jellal is currently arguing the purpose of their visit with the leader and Jura… He hasn't said a word and says he refuses to waste any further breath until Zeref came to explain with him."

Lucy clipped her new keys to her side and shakily took Zeref's hand, "Would it be weird if I asked you to hold my hand?" Lucy gave a weak smile.

Zeref smiled and held her hand tightly, "Why would that be weird?"

Erza smiled but the closer they drew to the guildhall the more her smile faded. She took a deep breath and said quietly, "We're here." She motioned for them to go in first. Lucy hesitated shaking at the knees. Zeref pulled her in almost taking her off her feet. Erza followed them in.

Zeref stood next to Lucy with a strong glare resting on the members of the council, he's gaze roused terror in the members. His stare softened when he made eye contact with Jura who stood at his entrance. "Good, now that the voice of knowledge is here, explain to them why they won't be able to imprison the dark keys."

Zeref arched an eyebrow and shifted his weight pulling his hand away from Lucy and folding his arms. "You're kidding right? That's not common knowledge?"

Jura smirked, "Apparently not."

Zeref let out an irritated, audible breath, "Okay, gentlemen of the idiots club. Allow me to introduce you to dark magic, 101. Take notes now, this will be on the test." He scowled sarcastically. Earning a chuckle from Jellal.

Zeref glared at them, "Where are your note taking material? Unprepared for class I see, so I'll use small words for you." Zeref paced back and forth, "As you know from the Tower of Heaven, dark magic takes its own form, it's own... Life force, so to say. Now. A dark key, does not require the user to have any magical abilities, in fact, will bestow the user with its magical essence. That being said, they can summon themselves, similar to Loke, the Lion. You know, just in case you don't, the celestial spirit. Leo? Ring any bells?"

The council members looked each other over, "He can summon himself?" One member said.

Zeref stopped pacing, "How did you get on this council without knowing everything about the magical world?" He rolled his eyes angrily. "Regardless of your ineptitude of magical knowledge. The only way to control a key is to give it a master. Believe me, you don't want me as that master, the keys read their "master's" intentions, and Lucy here…" Zeref stopped pacing again and smiled softly at her, "She's perfect." Shaking his head after momentarily loosing himself in her eyes and her blush. "Her intentions are pure, therefore making the keys intentions pure."

Jura cleared his throat, "What would happen if they were to try to seal the keys? For the rest of the class, since they didn't want to listen to me."

Zeref scanned the clueless faces of the council. "The previous council tried to seal the Sixth key, Leviathan… Your records should include the following events, but in case they don't, he massacred them. Devouring every last wizard. If you try to seal a dark key it will summon itself in an effort to defend itself."

Lucy looked down uncomfortably at her new set of keys. "But if they are secured in the contract with a wizard they will not destroy everything around them. Get it?" Zeref's words were almost venom laced. "So. Today's lesson. You can try. You will die. Only a Keymaster Wizard can control them. And you can try to arrest me, but you will die trying."

Jura stepped forward in between Zeref and the council, "We wouldn't do that, you haven't done anything wrong… Recently." Jura turned to the council, "He has something to protect now. And a home to go to at night. Containing him would be impossible." Jura turned to Lucy, "To have someone to protect… That makes him the most dangerous he's ever been." Lucy blushed at Jura's cheerful smile. As Zeref tucked her behind him, his furious glare met the council.

The council all whispered amongst themselves, "We've decided probation, for one, Zeref Dragneel, would be a wise course of action. Your probation will be spent in the charge of Fairytail guild of wizardry." The head councilman turned to Erza, "His actions will directly effect your guild. Should he fail it will directly result in the dispersion of your guild, Ms. Scarlet."

Erza glared at them the whole time on their way out giving Zeref a wide range of berthing. Jura smiled and shook her hand and bowed, "Thank you for tolerating this inconvenience." She nodded as the grabbed her stomach and ran to the bathroom. Jura watched her puzzled "Am I that revolting?" Zeref sighed and nudged Lucy to go to her.


	15. Silver and Ice

Zeref followed the council out of the guildhall, "Perhaps… If I may demonstrate the keys for the council, to show they mean no harm. Well. Unless threatened or their master…" Zeref looked down and tucked his hands behind his back.

Jura sighed, "That won't be necessary." Jura ushered the rest of the members along, "I'll be along, I will be staying in town for the night." He placed a heavy hand on Zeref's shoulder, "I have much studying to do." Jura nodded towards the bar, "I have much to discuss with you."

Zeref nodded and followed Jura to the establishment and sat next to him at the bar. The bartender stood in front of them. "Water." Zeref sighed, "Well?"

Jura stared at the tall mug of beer, "I want to make you the arch wizard saint."

Zeref choked on his water, "What?! You realize there hasn't been an arch saint… Well… Since I was a kid."

Jura nodded slowly. "I'm aware. But you have so much knowledge, any council would be a board full of fools not to take advantage of your mind while your heart is captured." Jura ran his finger along the edge of his mug. "She must be something special…"

Zeref stared down at his water, "She is." Zeref stood, "Jura. I'll be in touch. I need to teach Lucy."

Jura nodded, "Mind if I watch?"

Zeref shrugged, "If you want."

* * *

Lucy ran through the street chasing after the thief with Zeref bounding on the rooftops next to her, "Use it, Lucy!" She nodded while rounding the corner, "Make sure you call as compatible as possible spirits…"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, "What?!"

Zeref dodged a flying dagger, "Don't call Anima and Pisces! They aren't compatible, but if you called Loke and Anima, you'd be fine!" Casting an irritated glance at his pursuers and stopped and made a couple hand motions, "Hands of time: Stop". Both of the thieves giving chase instantly froze. Zeref closed his eyes and called Jellal, "Two are frozen on the roofs, still in pursuit of the leader."

Jellal looked up, "Go, Juvia." She nodded and started walking. Gray stood behind Jellal, "She deserves better than you…" With this cold words Jellal started following her, "Come, Wendy."

Wendy looked up to Gray, and flinched at her name being called again. "Uh, coming!"

Lucy pulled her keys from either side of her hips, "As above, So below! Come forth, spirits of Gemini: Gate of the twins and Shiva: Demoness of the frozen wasteland!"

A bright light lit up around Lucy and a great rumble began as the nearby water pipes began to freeze in Lucy's wake giant shards of ice began landing in the wake of the thief. A woman in a cloak of silver silk and ice blue skin shattered from the ice behind the thief causing him to shriek in horror, "What the hell are you lady?!" The blue woman with long darker blue hair tied in the fashion of thick dreadlocks said nothing and began to get her power around herself.

"Gemini! Copy Shiva!" Both spirits nodded and two more ice coated woman sprung up behind her. "Now! Diamond Dust!"

The first Gemini spirit stopped and spun in a circle and sending out the first wave of ice that covered the ground and snagged the thieves feet. He looked back in pure terror as the second Gemini spirit stopped and held out a long graceful hand with deep purple and sharp nails holding the palm of her hand towards him casting a cold wind and creating larger ice palettes on top of the original ice that came up to his waist. And, Shiva landed with cat like grace and held out her hand and snapped her fingers causing the ice to shatter, causing ice to fracture and split into glittering snow, and knock the man unconscious.

Lucy jogged up to him out of breath and snagged the small statue from him. Both Gemini, who had returned to their normal state, stood next to Shiva with large smiles. Shiva smirked and tilted her head before bowing and an icy gust of wind blew up behind Lucy lifting her skirt making her squeal, "Cold!" Shiva nodded and dispersed into tiny snowflakes that floated off into the distance. Lucy sighed, "One day she'll stand still long enough for me to thank her. Anyway, thanks guys! You did great!" Both Gemini's giggled happily. "Close, Gate of the Twins."

Zeref landed behind her, "Well done."

Lucy spun around and hugged him tightly, "Thank you!"

He put his arms around her gently and kissed her forehead, "I didn't do anything but show you the way."

Sighing, Zeref picked the thief up and threw him over his shoulder. As him and Lucy walked the rooftops she laced her fingers together and placed them behind her head, looking up watching the sky. "I'm not getting nearly as tired as before." She smiled, "Do you think that means I'm getting stronger?"

Zeref smiled quietly, "Of course it does."

Wendy ran up to Lucy, "That was amazing!" Lucy smiled and Zeref nodded to Jellal. "Natsu might have to keep up with you if you keep getting stronger and stronger like this!"

Zeref cleared his throat, "Now that you can use your celestial spirits with your demonic keys, you should start thinking about how you can better benefit your team as a whole."

Lucy searched Zeref for an answer, "Like?"

He arched an eyebrow, "Anima would be perfect to use along side of Natsu. Shiva with Gray… Those are obvious examples. But to understand the full mechanics of the teamwork you should better understand both your keys and your teammates. For instance, one you haven't thought about would be the Silver Knight and Wendy here. Or heaven forbid it, but if a case where you would need the Leviathan… Your best bet would be me or Jellal. We have enough magical energy to sate the appetite long enough for you to dismiss him. But never under any circumstances do you call him unless the fate of the world is at stake. Or unless you want dinner advice…" He gave her a smug grin.

Lucy chuckled, "Okay. So what your saying is…"

"Measure your team composition before charging in, when you use a celestial spirit and a demonic key, they make a powerful combination, but are generally better left to short burst fights. If you're fighting… Say a dragon, probably not your best bet. They'll burn through your magic too quickly. Preparation for you, is half the battle. Strategy is your friend. I suggest making nice with your other keys. The brothers aren't likely to help you if they don't have a binding contract with you."

Lucy tapped her chin in thought.

Jellal chuckled, "Jeez, man, just tell her she did a good job, teach her when he ego isn't so high."

Zeref shifted a moderately irritated glance at Jellal, "Unlike many of the members you've gotten to know, Lucy needs to learn after she's succeeded, not after she's failed."

Wendy watched the banter between the two wizards. Then Lucy snapped loudly, "I got it! We don't have anything coming up this weekend! I'll summon them then!" One of her keys began to glow brightly and shake. Lucy looked down, "That one has never done that before…"

Zeref looked up and closed his eyes sighing pulling Wendy closer to him and out of the way of the inbound spirit. A loud crashing sound followed the landing of a tall man with golden hair and deep red eyes. "The guild is in trouble. You need to go home. Now." His intense stare shifted to Lucy. He held is hand out. "My Lady?" She placed her hand into his. He wore a long black coat, his large great sword rests on his back, wrapped in enchanted cloth. "I am Prince Caspian. The Third key. We must hurry."

Lucy gave a quick but panicked glance to Zeref. He nodded, "Go. We'll catch up. You're safe with him… As long as you don't get cut." Giving Caspian a stern stare, "I mean it, Vampire! If you harm a hair on her head!"

Caspian chuckled, "You'll bend me over your knee and make my cry like a babe. Got it. Time is of the essence, Lady Lucy. Your friends are in grave danger."

Lucy nodded and squeezed his hand, "Take me to them." He nodded and the air around them grew heavy and a strong wind gusted by. As the smoke cleared there was no trace of the two.


	16. A Fairy's Demise

A small cloud of dust formed behind Natsu and Gray and Lucy stepped out first and was quickly tucked behind Caspian, his blade drawn but still in the sheath of enchanted cloth, reflecting a spell off of it. Another key began, to glow as Caspian's younger brother stepped from a small rift directly next to Lucy. They nodded at each other and Caspian closed his eyes, "In the mortal defense, I call upon thee, Solstice. Guardian of Souls. Reaper of the Wicked." The white cloth burned away as his eyes began to glow. The iron sheath protecting the blade melted away leaving behind a solid black blade. Lucy felt a hand on her wrists and Aristedos nodded to her.

Onyx angel wings spread from Caspian's back, "Now, the dream of this life must end, and so too, must the dreamers within it... But now is the end of days, and I am the reaper." With lightning speed Caspian tore into the calamity that had swallowed Magnolia.

Lucy tried to go around Aristedos, "Not this time… That's one being who doesn't want or need your help." He grip tightened on her wrist. "We owe Zeref that much." His crimson eyes narrowed at the roar of a large being.

"Then tell me! What's attacking Magnolia?!" Lucy's voice pleaded with desperation.

He glanced at her. "Ever met a Vampire that vowed his life to the decimation of demons? Who in turn became one?" Lucy watched where Caspian had run into a stream of citizens following Fairy Tale wizards to safety.

"So… They're demons?"

He silently nodded, "Led by a Dragon. They are here… They search for you. Holder of the Keys."

With every slice through a small demon Caspian's blade began to glow brighter. Natsu ran along side of him, "Hey blondie! You slice and dice, I'll burn!"

Receiving a momentary side glance and a nod, Caspian landed a hard step and swung a curved wave of magical energy forward, Nastu dove in behind it and ran directly astern to it, as it sliced through enemies in its wake leaving a clear path to the dragon. "Show us what a Dragon Slayer can do, Dragneel."

The wave dispersed as it collided with the dragon's armored skin. Gajeel tore past Caspian, "Together Natsu!" Natsu smiled widely and gave him a thumbs up.

"Iron flame!" Sharp spikes of iron shot forward piercing the dragons underbelly as flames wrapped the metal super heating it. As the flames wrapped the blades and pierced into the dragon they grew brighter and turned blue.

"Enhance and take form." Aristedos stood holding his hand up as the blades formed into a hand that mirrored his own, and reached for the dragon's heart.

The behemoth stopped and let out a pained scream as it beg and to collapse. Lucy pulled her keys, "Open! Gate of the Lion!" Loke came forth and began to waste the immediate demons around Lucy.

"Don't come near my Wizard!" Loke's fists were glowing with an intense light around them. As the dragon fell a bright light could be seen overhead quickly being eclipsed. Loke looked up and smiled, "They sure took their sweet time getting here."

Aristedos bowed to Lucy, "I have used up my current magical usefulness. I will return after I have rested." Lucy nodded to him and bowed back.

Lucy ran to catch up with Natsu and Gajeel as a sword pierced her chest. She looked down hollowly and looked up to see a Wizard in a cloak, all to be seen was their smile. "Can't have you and your boyfriend ruining everything… Now can we?"

Large tears began to form and the city was silent, all watched in horror. Only a single sound could be heard. A single small sound, a small piece of metal shattering with a bright red glow. Followed by a scream. The world around Lucy and the Wizard grew dark within seconds as time around them began to reverse then speed up to keep pace.

Caspian let out a small smirk, "Never count the Black Wizard out."

Natsu stood stunned, "He's… He's."

Caspian calmly walked into the black orb surrounding the two and gently pulled the sword from Lucy and picked her up bridal style and carried her away, "He's distorting time. Hang in there."

Lucy gave Caspian a weak nod, he laid her on the ground and began to apply pressure, "I will protect you. I am your guardian now. I will draw my last breath long before you."

The cloaked wizard stood in helpless awe. A dark voice and red eyes pierced the darkness. "You. Will. Pay. Repent!" A pillar of pure blackness swallowed the Wizard. And extended outward engulfing the whole city.

Erza began running towards the city, only to be stopped by Makarov, "You can't save everyone." The guild members held sorrow filled faces as the darkness extended outwards engulfing them.

Erza strained to see beyond the abyss and focused on a single bright light. Jellal bent down where Zeref once stood and touched the remains of the ring. Lucy watched as the sky above her was distorted and pulled into darkness. "Be gone." The darkness retreated quickly and flowed inside of the wizard tearing them apart from the inside, holes began to bore themselves outward spilling darkness out of them. The wizard screamed a blood curdling final scream and was torn to pieces splattering the wizard on everyone around them. The darkness then flowed itself back into Zeref's hands. And into Lucy's wound.

Lucy closed her eyes slowly as her wound closed itself. Makarov stood silently as the surroundings laid in waste. Everything around them had perished into death. The citizens and guild members remained untouched. The grass where they all stood still alive. "Sometimes… The darkest night is lit by a scarlet moon." He slowly headed towards the city, "We need to contain Zeref before he hurts himself." The guild and citizens followed behind him cautiously.

Zeref fell to his knees, face apathetic. Natsu touched his shoulder, "Zeref?" As his hand made connection Zeref collapsed. Jellal approached slowly holding the remains of the ring, the gem now stained black.

Natsu shook Zeref violently, "Wake up! You can't! You're immortal! You don't die! Wake up!"


	17. Dreams

The waves crashed against the cliff as the moon list the city of Magnolia brightly, two figures stood. "If you fall… They will fall." Zeref turned to see a young woman with long blonde hair.

"Mavis."

"She will fall."

She narrowed her eyes, "The world is better off… This is what I've been aching for."

Her voice unchanged in her determined yet monotoned demeanor, "Is it? Death? You want to die. Now that you have a family, people who love you, all the things worth living for? And you want death? How pathetic. Human you still are."

He looked up to yell at her but she was gone. Only replaced by the image of Lucy smiling at him, with Mavis' voice behind her, "Death is what you desire… Leave, run away… Like you always do."

* * *

Zeref opened his eyes and looked around a room, he looked over to see Erza sleeping on Jellal's shoulder who was slouched in a chair sleeping as well. Natsu sleeping on the floor next to him and Lucy hugging his waist.

Brushing her hair from her face he saw her eyes were red and puffy, and cheeks raw. Sighing softly and sitting up slowly not to disturb her.

Makarov cleared his throat, "Six days, young man."

Zeref gave a half smirk, "Jesus, who died?"

Makarov gave a small smile, "No one important." He turned and walked out of the room, "No rush. Come out when you're ready."

He smiled, "Good. I hate funerals." Jellal stirred and Natsu let out a loud snore. Zeref settled himself back down next to Lucy and kissed her forehead.

Lucy sniffled and whined in her sleep, "Please… Don't go."

Zeref sighed and ran his fingers through her hair and whispered back, "I won't."

She opened her eyes slowly and made eye contact with him. "I love you."

He pulled her into a close hug, "I love you too."

She held him tightly, "I don't want to go back to sleep."

Zeref pulled back a little and stared at her with an odd look, "Why not?"

Lucy gripped his robes a little tighter, "In case this is a dream. If I fall asleep I might wake up to the real world and you'll be gone."

Touching her cheek softly, "I promise that won't happen."

"But… What if this is just my mind keeping me from going insane."

He touched her chin and kissed her softly. "I promise. It's not."

Jellal elbowed Erza and grabbed Natsu's foot and dragged him out of the room. Erza let out a loud snort and looked around. Blinking a couple times and rubbing her eyes, "Good. About time you woke up. I was beginning to think we needed to plan a funeral."

Jellal scolded from the hallway, "You don't say things like that! Get out of there and give them some space!" Erza stood up and nodded at both of them before leaving out the door, shutting it behind her.

Zeref's eyes landed back on Lucy, "I'm sorry I worried you…"

Lucy grabbed his face and gave him a deep kiss, pulling him over to her. He smiled as she squeezed him tightly. "I'm just glad you're here."

He touched her cheekbone, "I'm sorry I made you cry."

Hushing him and pulled him down and kissed him again. Smiling he laid next to her touching the charm on the necklace he gave her. She smiled back at him. His eyebrows furrowed a little and he moved her shirt slightly and look at the deep colored scar over her heart. She rested her hand on his, "Don't. Don't beat yourself up."

He dropped his eyes from her and sighed, "How could I not?"

She sat up and leaned in kissing him quickly, "I'd rather be here with you with a scar then not at all." He trailed his eyes up to her and smirked softly. She blushed bright red, "What?!"

He shook his head slightly and softly played with the ends of her hair, "Nothing."

Still blushing she kissed him deeply. A little surprised he wrapped his arms around her. She started pulling at her own shirt leaning into him and deepening the kiss.

Zeref put his hands on hers. "Lucy."

She blinked a couple times confused. "What?"

"No. Don't push yourself for anything…"

Blushing, "Are you telling me you don't want to?"

He nervously ruffled his hair, "Well. No. But."

Lucy smiled, "Then shut up and come here." She giggled as Zeref's cheeks lit up a light shade of pink.


	18. The S Class Exam!

Lucy stretched as the sun crept in through the drapes, she put her hand where Zeref once was and she sighed. She perked up when she heard footsteps outside the door. A loud knock was heard, "Come on! Lucy! Let's go already!"

Lucy groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. "Natsu…" She touched her cheek softly, "Was that… Just a dream?" Getting dressed slowly she touched the necklace that caught light as she moved. Another loud knock was heard, "I'm up already! I'm getting dressed! Leave me alone!"

She heard stomping, "Hey! Zeref! You jerk! What did you say to Lucy to make her so mad!" Natsu yelled.

Happy chimed in, "She's mean! What did you do to her!"

Lucy froze as a softer set of footsteps was heard, "Shut up, Happy. Maybe she's tired of being used to get your food money." Before a second light knock could be heard the door was open and Lucy threw her arms around Zeref.

"I thought it was just a dream!" She held him tightly.

He softly placed his hands on her hips, "I promised you it wasn't." Her grip tightened, "Lucy. It's getting hard to breathe." His voice strained and slightly labored.

She released him instantly, "I'm sorry!" She looked at Natsu who gave her a passing glance as he walked down the stairs to the main hall. Then shifted her glance to Zeref.

He tilted his head and looked back, "Uh. Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Your S class test… That's today… You know, that thing that wizards do to prove to each other they're strong enough to take harder missions?" He shifted his weight, "I've been asleep for six days, and I know that, and you don't?"

"Oh! Crap!" Lucy's face went pale.

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "See you outside."

* * *

The S class wizards in training all filed outside to be met with their "opponent". They all stood with their mouths open, "Erza! You're kidding right?!" Gray called.

"What the hell is this?!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy sighed, "Really?"

Zeref stood there with a wide smile, "Well. I can't let anyone take on an S class mission if they can't even land a blow on me."

Juvia whined, "How is that even fair?!"

Gajeel smirked. "Scared?"

Jellal stood behind them, arms tucked behind his back with Erza next to him, who wore a pick sundress, "The rings he wears completely inhibits most of his magical abilities to strictly defensive. If you can force him out of the red ring he's in, you're in. But, if he forces you out… You get it." Zeref held up both of his hands to show the rings, one on each index finger. "Of course, this is also paired with his self restraint… Nothing to date can actually limit his magical power… So, try not to piss him off with needless chatter."

Erza smiled, "Whose first?"

"Oh, I'm fired up now! Me! Pick me!" Natsu said hopping.

Erza nodded and he stepped into the ring with Zeref. Zeref bowed and snapped his fingers, setting the ring ablaze, "Let's even the playing field."

Natsu grinned, "You'll regret that."

Zeref arched an eyebrow, "Will I?" He smirked, "Prove it."

* * *

The guild hall was full of chatter and merriment.

"Think anyone will actually get passed him?" Wendy asked.

Cana smirked and pointed towards Gildarts, "He couldn't push Zeref out of the ring."

Wendy giggled, "Poor guys."

"He spent most of his time dodging and standing on dad's shoulders. They'll be hard pressed, he's a nimble guy." She lifted her mug and grinned, "Good luck to them."

"I'm glad I'm already an S class." Laxus sat next to Fried. "Wouldn't want to tango with him… Natsu gave me a run for my money with Gajeel… The black wizard, nah, fuck that."

Mira poured Laxus a drink, "That would be very hard… I would like to see all of our S classes try now… If nothing else for giggles. No titles on the line."

"If they get past him it'll bring a whole new meaning to S class." Makarov sat on the bar with his arms folded, "I wouldn't even want to step in that ring."

"Think any of them will quit?" Mira asked as she poured Makarov another drink.

"Hope not, those youngsters are determined and fierce. They'll be alright… I hope." He chuckled but his face went from happy to solemn in seconds as the building shook, "Natsu went first… Didn't he…"


	19. Ring of Fire

Natsu adjusted his shoulders and took a deep breath in absorbing the flames around him, "Now I got a fire in my belly!" He placed his hands over his mouth, "Fire Dragon breath attack!" The flames blew towards Zeref who had been patiently cleaning his nails.

He glanced over to the encroaching flames and sighed, monotonously mumbling, "Ice-make barrier." A large wall of ice built itself up the center of the ring. Large deep blue crystals with onyx centers sparkled in the light, jagged and pointed outwards.

Gray pointed and gasped, "Look at that ice! I think I'm getting dizzy."

Gajeel smirked, "Now I get it. We aren't facing Zeref, were facing every class of wizard at the same time. If Zeref wanted to at this rate he'd lay waste to Natsu.

Lucy glared at him, "Don't say that! Natsu is a great fighter! He's super strong!"

Gajeel folded his arms, "But, take out the big bad wolf strong? Alone? No."

Zeref smirked, "That can't be all your worth. Let's go Natsu! Don't waste my time!" He snapped and the ring expanded from 10 feet to 100. "Come on. Don't you want to kick my ass? I did steal your girlfriend."

"Oh, you bastard! Lucy isn't my girlfriend!" Flames ignited around Natsu and he ran around the wall of shimmering ice throwing a hard punch forward only to be nimbly dodged with a couple back hand springs. Zeref landed giving Natsu a smug nod.

Jellal smirked, "He's pissing him off on purpose… We all know Natsu is far stronger when he's rilled up." Erza nodded approvingly.

Zeref and Natsu ran side by side dodging the occasional fast blow between them. Natsu threw a strong punch and Zeref leaped up onto his shoulders then back flipped off of Natsu. "I'll admit… That was closer than I calculated."

Natsu smirked and charged at him again throwing small orbs of fire at him. Zeref smirked gathering the orbs around him. As they floated around him Natsu stared, "Oh crap!" He took a stance readying himself to absorb the balls of fire.

Zeref chuckled and shot them forward with a speed that had lightning trailing off of them. "Elemental shift." As the orbs were being absorbed by Natsu they shifted into ice, the lightning replaced with sparkling snowflakes.

Natsu's face instantly scrunched and he fell over holding his head, "Brain freeze!"

Zeref calmly walked over to a shivering Natsu and gently nudged him out of the ring. He looked up and stretched, "Next?" He gave a childish grin.

Natsu chattered his teeth together as Zeref wrapped his robe around him. "N-n-no f-f-f-fair!" Zeref sighed and readjusted his shirt to be looser.

Zeref looked up into Natsu's eyes, "I want you to learn from this, never charge in over confidently without understanding both strengths and weaknesses of the enemy. If you'll let me, I'll teach you how to decimate armies with your flames."

"H-h-how was I s–s-s-supposed to know! It's not like you t-t-told me!"

He stood up and walked back into the ring shrinking it again with a snap, "And neither will they. I used only ice magic against you." Natsu hung his head defeatedly. As Zeref touched the ice melting it into a pool that flowed back into his hands. "I even gave you the advantage. Take this lesson close, little brother."

Natsu pulled Zeref's robes close and huddled into them. Jellal grinned, "Let's give him a break and get Natsu somewhere warm. Natsu stood and walked to the guild hall doors. Hanging his head he did the walk of shame and sat next to the fire shivering.

Erza folded her arms and stood next to Zeref, "Elemental shift magic was a little unfair."

Zeref closed his eyes, "They are out there, and the minnow Lucy faced was nothing. They're strong and merciless. Should I set him up for failure and let him go through with a false sense of confidence?"

Erza nodded, "Thank you."

Zeref looked at her puzzled, "For?"

Erza gave him a small smile, "For caring." She walked over to the guild hall and walked in, "Mira? May I have a hot tea? My stomach is upset."

Mira gave her a warm smile and started to brew some tea. "Of course. Are you excited?" She leaned against the bar.

Erza sighed as she watched the children run around the guild hall and all dog pile Jellal at once, "Astray wizards, dragons, monsters and demons, I can handle… Being a parent? I hope I don't mess up… I've never had any example to follow… Neither has he."

Mira smiled at Jellal trying to stand with all the kids hugging him, "I think you'll both do just fine. You'll be a great mom, Erza. And you have had plenty of parenting experience, as well as a great example. And I think you being worried about succeeding speaks volumes. You and Jellal will do just fine."

Erza chuckled, "Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Mira. You always cheer me up."

Mira poured the hot tea and smiled, "Give this to Natsu." She set a hot chocolate next to Erza's tea. "He looks like he could really use something warm."

* * *

Lucy stood next to Zeref, "So… Can I be next?"

He smirked, "I won't go easy on you. In fact, I'll come down harder on you."

Pouting, "But why?!"

Zeref hugged her, "Because, I care about you. And, you have my personal attention as a student. I would have to test the steel of my teaching." He poked her nose and grinned.

Giggling, Lucy kissed Zeref's cheek, "I'm not sure if I should be happy about that."


	20. The new S-Class!

A large crowd gathered around the ring, "Lucy is going to fight him?!"

"I hope he doesn't go easy on her because she's his girlfriend!"

"No way! She wouldn't let him." Levy sat on Gajeel's shoulders, "Go get 'em, Lucy!"

Lucy stood on the opposite side of the ring of Zeref. "Since there's only one Black Wizard and only one Celestial Wizard you won't have to worry about me using your spirits or my magic against you…" He gave her a wink, "Whenever you're ready." Zeref snapped and the ring shifted to four different elements. "I'll give you the advantage like I did Natsu."

Lucy nodded and stepped next to the water, "Open! Gate of the water bearer!" I bright light flashed to reveal Aquarius staring down Zeref with a smirk.

"At least you called me in real water this time." She gave a thumbs up to Lucy, "I won't have to kick your ass!"

Zeref folded his arms, patiently waiting. Lucy smiled, "Let's get him, Aquarius!" Aquarius began her assault of attacks which Zeref dodged with ease, "Open! Gate of the Scorpion and Gate of the Lion!"

Levy adjusted her glasses, "Wow… Maybe I should train with Zeref… She's a lot stronger!"

As Zeref dodged the assaults from Aquarius and Scorpio, he landed quickly next to Loke and rolled backwards to dodge his strong swing. He landed on his feet and ran past Loke and gently touched the water and looked up and smirked, "Lightning oblivion!"

Lucy's eyes widened and she called, "Close! Gate of the Water Bearer!" Quickly dismissing Aquarius before she could be zapped. She sighed a quick sigh of relief before catching the smirk on Zeref's face.

"Earth Crumble!" Zeref slammed his foot on the ground causing a huge ravine dropping Scorpio into it.

"Gate of the Dark Arts! Silver Knight!" The wind shifted unnaturally as Caspian stepped out of the gust of dust, "Our opponent is Zeref? Oh, I've been waiting to get my hands on him. Let's do this Loke!" Loke nodded to him and they darted in opposite directions.

Zeref stood in the center of the ring and watched as both Loke and Caspian called their elemental blades. "This could be problematic…"

Loke charged in, "As Above!"

Followed by Caspian's charge, "So Below!"

Zeref sighed, "This could hurt…" He held up both hands each glowing. Catching each blade and wincing at the pain. Holding the blades both spirits began pushing him backwards.

"Unbelievable!" Wendy called out.

Zeref chuckled, "I won't be pushed out so easily." Grabbing hold of both this blades he flipped himself up and behind them landing a strong kick against both of the backs. Waving his hands and blowing on them. Zeref looked up and gave a lame stare.

"Oh. That looks like it burns…" A deep feminine voice purred behind them, "Allow me to cool that for you." Icy wind started blowing his hair.

"Shiva." Zeref smiled and landing a strong fist imbued with flames on her now crossed arms. He whispered smugly, "Fire dragon, wing attack." Bright flames appeared behind him striking towards Shiva as Caspian and Loke lunged in for another attack.

As the flames came crashing down they were absorbed around Shiva. "Z… Baby, that just isn't going to work." Anima flashed a wink as the ice sculpture shattered with Shiva landing in close proximity of her.

Dodging the duel blades once again he stole a glance at Lucy who wasn't even winded, rather the necklace around her neck was glowing brightly. "Enough." Zeref snapped and dismissed the spirits and ring size. "Without my actual magic in all cases, I will lose." He smiled at Lucy who blinked in confusion, "How strong you've grown."

Jellal called it, "Lucy passes."

Erza smiled and lifted Lucy's hand, "Lucy Heartfilia, our new S-Class wizard!"

Lucy stared at Zeref, "But, why?"

He touched the charm on her necklace, "It's been working against you the whole time. It's a magical limiter… I can only imagine what you'd do without it." He unlatched the chain and placed it back around his neck. He smirked at her. "You're not someone I would want to face off with."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Holy crap?! I'm an S-Class?!" Lucy jumped several times in excitement then stopped and narrowed her eyes, "You didn't go easy on me did you?!" Her voice accusing.

Zeref put his hands up, "No way! I promised I wouldn't, I actually cheated to stay alive in there!"

Erza cackled loudly, "Because you said you wouldn't use your magic?"

Zeref nodded, "There isn't a magic out there beyond mine that can catch a spirit blade… Well, maybe another spirit… But, since you're the only one out there." Zeref glanced down at his hands, "But even with my magic, you still burned me." He gave a faux pout.

Loke and Caspian shot each other victorious grins, "Go team!" Loke shouted as they high-fived.

Lucy gently touched Zeref's hands. "Maybe that's enough for one day, let your hands heal." Lucy brought his hands up to her lips and kissed them tenderly.

Zeref pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm so proud of you."


	21. The Angel Eater's Persuasion

The guild resettled itself back into its usual places, "So, Gray and Juvia dropped out?" Lucy pouted. "He's not that scary…"

Erza smiled, "It's not him, they saw what it takes to beat him… That can be intimidating, and if you don't have confidence in yourself, how could you preform at your top game?" Erza smirked and pointed to Zeref who was seated at the bar talking to Levy. "Seems you've peeked interest in the other members learning from him… It's funny really."

"Hmm?" Lucy watched Zeref and realized more than just Levy was asking for lessons, "Poor Zeref."

Erza chuckled, "He loves it… I think he was meant to be a teacher all along."

Lucy looked at Erza, "But, what's funny?"

Erza looked back at Lucy, "We have exactly what the dark guilds want. Yet, we haven't been attacked, or inquired from… I just find it funny, they sought to control him, but all it took was a friendly heart and a simple request to be taught." Erza smiled at her ice water, "Maybe that's what he was waiting for."

Lucy chuckled as the sixth key started to vibrate and glow. Lucy held up her keys, "Leviathan?" She gave a worried glance to Zeref who walked over to her.

"Call him."

"But…" Lucy attempted to uphold the rule for the sixth key.

"Do it." His answer was short and his eyes fixated on the key.

Lucy walked outside, with Zeref and Erza behind her, she spoke in a shaky voice, "L-Leviathan?"

A voice came from her key as a young man materialized in front of her, "My Lady, I am Leviathan." His hair was a striking pure white and his eyes a piercing lime green. Aside from his unnatural coloring, he was normal looking. He gave her a hurried bow, "The Dark Guilds. They approach, shall I dispatch of them?"

Zeref rested his hand on his chin, "That's one way to rid the world of them."

Lucy shook her head. "Let them come. We'll hear them out. Leviathan… I'm going to extend you the trust you never got. Keep an eye on them. If they come with aggressive intentions, I give you permission to dispose of them, as you see fit, but, if they come in peace. Please, allow them through."

He gave a graceful bow, "As you command." Six jet black wings spread from his back and flapped in unison lifting him from the ground with ease.

Erza gave an uneasy look towards Lucy, "Are you sure? You wouldn't rather have any of your Celestials? Loke would watch them."

Zeref smirked at the disappearing angel, "He'll mind her, she's giving him freedom from his prison. Loke, loyal as he may be, he couldn't disarm or dispose of the guilds. Not alone."

Lucy smiled, "And he won't drain my magical powers. So, if worst happens, we're ready."

* * *

Leviathan landed in a tree next to the approaching airships and assumed the form of a harmless looking hawk and took flight.

One of the members pointed to him, "Most birds are afraid of us…"

The manic laughter of Jackal could be heard behind them, "Most birds don't have six wings. Leviathan! Is that you?! Zeref let you off your leash?"

The hawk dove down and landed on the large airship's main deck, that once belonged the Grimoire Heart, the young man undisguised himself but not tucking his wings. "No. My new Master has entrusted me with a task of the highest importance."

Jackal sat in a chair, "A celestial still lives?"

Leviathan leaned in, eyes glowing and grabbing his shirt, "She'll stay that way."

Jackal raised his hands, "Alright, alright! I wasn't going to hurt… Did you say she? As in Heartfilia? Anyway, she's not important, we're here for him."

Leviathan snarled barring a fanged mouth, "You'll not lay a hand on either of the Dragneels."

Jackal smirked, "So… They finally united… Under what circumstances… Zeref couldn't know we're after his head. Tartarus leads this flight! They are under my command!"

Leviathan arched an eyebrow and gave an amused smirk, "Does your crew know?"

Jackal's eyes widened momentarily. "You wouldn't."

Leviathan gave a cruel smile, "So… Stop me. Oh. Right. Immortal." Leviathan chuckled, "Who here knows what your mission is? If you want to survive this flight, you'll tell me why you're here."

A woman in a red cloak, "To seek knowledge from Zeref." She pulled her hood down to reveal sparkling blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, "That is the goal right?"

Leviathan bit his lower lip, "Precious. Why don't you tell them… Tell them why they're about to be massacred!" The crew all whispered among themselves in a frenzied panic. "You're not going to join legal guilds or make friends!" Leviathan let a cruel chuckle escape his lips. "You're in route to kill Zeref Dragneel. Now. Ask yourself this. Is that very smart?" Leviathan grinned wickedly, "How many actually knew? Three? Four? The rest of your crew seems rather shaken."

She young girl stood behind Leviathan, "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore… I want to join Fairy Tale, and go on missions and learn from Zeref… I don't want to do anything bad anymore! You promised!"

Leviathan smirked, "Do we have a mutiny, then?"

* * *

Jellal sat on top of the guild hall watching from binoculars, chuckling to himself. "The Angel who ate his own wings, huh?"

Erza paced on the ground, "What do you see?!"

Jellal smirked at her, "Sails as white as snow. And perhaps a mutiny… A little far to see. But, a few members seemed to have escaped rather quickly."

Lucy hopped up next to him and took his binoculars, as she looked through them she smiled as she saw Leviathan standing atop the highest mast, wings spread, smiling at the wind as it passed him.


	22. A Promise

The airship landed in the port of Magnolia and hundreds of Wizards poured from the vessel. Erza and Zeref stood in front of the guildhall with the rest of the members tucked away inside. As the large group approached, led by Leviathan, Erza held her hand up.

"Stop." The stood perfectly still, unafraid. "What is your purpose here? Have you come to make trouble?"

Jura walked out and stood next to Zeref, arms folded and legs apart to look as menacing as possible. Earning a quiet chuckle from Zeref. Causing an irritated stare from Jura.

A woman in the red cloak stepped forward and hit the ground on her knees, "Lady Scarlet, of Fairy Tail, we have come to join your guild." Makarov stepped out of the guildhall and stood next to Erza.

"Hmm, awful long way to travel to join a guild." Makarov arched an eyebrow, "Stand, child."

She scrambled to her feet and dusted her knees, "Not just a guild, the best guild!" She smiled with childlike innocence. Making Makarov and Erza return her smile.

Zeref brushed passed them both and stared into her eyes for a moment, causing her to tremble slightly. "You are all from dark guilds?"

She nodded, "We have abandoned our guilds, we are but stray wizards seeking the path of the light."

Zeref narrowed his eyes and scanned the crowd, "Very well… Erza… If I may?"

Erza smiled, "You're more picky than I am."

He nodded and spoke loudly, all could hear his voice and snapped to attention at the sound of him, "I will know if a single one of you lie to me… Even in this mass. You will make a promise, the not just Fairy Tail, not just the people of this city, and not to just the council. But to me." All the Wizards eagerly listened. "You make this promise now. If you cannot fulfill this promise, no one will fault you or attack you as you take your leave."

Lucy and Jellal watched from the window of the S-Class lounge as the rest of the guild was plastered to the other windows. Lucy smiled softly at Zeref. His eyes left the crowd and met hers, he smiled at her softly.

"You denounce all black magic, as I will teach you true magic, you abide by the rules and regulations of magic council, as I will show you how. If you have sinned, you will repent. You will not be turned away, but be serving your justice, because, when you are free, you will have a home."

Makarov nodded and started back for the guild, "Always trust your guild…" Erza nodded and smiled.

"You will do no harm to those who have not wronged. You will be honest and fair. You will swear by the rules of this guild. As I have, I love this guild, they are my family, I won't think twice but to tear you apart if you so much as threaten any way of living of Fairy Tail."

The group all quietly talked amongst themselves. Erza shrugged, "What's the big deal?"

Jura leaned closely to her, whispering, "Many of them are fugitives. He's all but asking them to forget how to survive, and learn how to live. That's hard for any wizard."

One voice in the very back, a young girl, "I swear! I swear to protect the lives of those of the innocent and deny all dark magic! I swear, to love my new family as much as I love myself! I swear, to take the path of righteousness and follow the light of Fairy Tail, where ever she goes! I swear to live my life by Fairy Tale's honor and do only that to reflect it!"

All the other members looked to each other and let the young girl pass, "I swear to learn the right way to do things and uphold the laws and justices of the magic council." She drew closed her dirty blonde hair shined in the light and her blue eyes sparkled with a flame, her red cloak flying off her shoulders. She stood directly in front of Zeref and spoke quietly, "I swear… To learn, if given the chance to be taught." The crowd erupted in cheers and clapping.

Erza sighed and nodded her head for the senior members of Fairy Tail to come out, "No free passes. They have to take the guild oath." They all nodded to Erza and all stood in different spots.

Mira stood in front of everyone, "Single file line, everyone. No pushing. We'll be here all night if need be!" She gave a bright and warm smile.

Zeref caught the young girl by the shoulder, "Bold words from a demon…"

She shook her head, "Bold words from anyone here… I just want to be with my brother again…" She stared at Leviathan, "I used the dark guilds to find him… But here he is…"

Zeref nodded and released her shoulder, "Don't make me regret allowing you safe passage here."

She shook her head, "Will you teach me? Teach me how to control?" He nodded silently scanning the crowd. She smiled brightly and ran over to a line.

Jura laughed, "Suppose I'll need to pull a lot of files…"

"Jura… Was that wise?"

Jura smiled, "Zeref… No one but you could have done that. Come with me. Let's collect the files so I can start going through them and either dismissing them or putting them on probation. I can't imprison anyone after that speech that little lady just gave."

Zeref watched a stray few leave towards the ship. "Very well…"

"I also have something I want to give you… Arch Saint."

Zeref stared at him exasperatedly, "I told you I didn't want that."

Jura smiled and opened a portal to the council, "And I say you're the only one qualified."


	23. A New Home

Makarov watched as the guild grew with a smile, bustling noise, outbursts of laughter, children running through the guild hall. Erza sat holding the small child with fiery red hair and soft olive eyes. Occasionally making funny faces causing the baby to cackle loudly. Mira poured Makarov and glass of alcohol, "Who knew?"

Makarov returned her smile, "Indeed, how the FairyTail family has grown!"

A loud commotion was made, "Uncle Zeref is here!" One little boy cried out.

"Yay! He's back! Lucy's with him too!" A little girl cheered.

Everyone stared at the door expectantly. Lucy smiled and hugged the kids as she came through, "Oh! I missed you guys!" Zeref walked passed Lucy and the kids and stood in front of Erza with an awkward grin.

She stared up at him, "What do you have? It better not be the cold! I'll kill you!"

He chuckled and handed the little baby girl a sparkly rattle, "No. I have a surprise for you." The baby excitedly shook the rattle babbling loudly.

She narrowed her eyes, "How about my husband… That would be a nice surprise."

"In due time, come on." He held his hand out for her. She took his hand and followed him out with Lucy right behind them with a big grin on her face choking back a chuckle. He turned around and handed her a piece of paper with the signatures of the magic council and Lucy's on it. She handed the baby to him and started reading the paper.

"WHAT?! Is this a joke?! Are you serious?!" She turned to Lucy who had a huge smile on her face.

Zeref poked the nose of the small child, "As a heart attack."

Lucy playfully popped him upside the head, "Don't say things like that with a baby in your arms!"

Zeref held up the young girl, "She doesn't mind, do you Ultear?" The baby babbled and blew spit bubbles. "See?" He playfully stuck his tongue out at Lucy, Ultear mimicking his actions towards Lucy.

"Hey! You two!" Lucy chuckles and watches Erza run in to tell the guild.

Zeref smiled at the baby as Lucy followed Erza, "You know… You're named after a great woman… Your mom and dad… No, everyone owes their lives to her."

* * *

Erza paced, "I don't ever know what gender it is! Nonetheless name!"

Zeref sat quietly in the chair watching Erza and Jellal pace. "Girl."

They continued to pace, "What do you name a girl?!" Jellal scratched his head nervously.

"What about Ultear?"

They both stopped and stared at Zeref, "The psycho who messed with my mind?" Jellal folded his arms irritatedly.

Zeref smirked slightly, "The woman who saved all of Fiora, even if it was only one minutes worth. The one who atoned for her sins and helped you hunt down wrongful wizards, the one who helped FairyTail defeat Hades… That one." Erza looked down at her stomach and gently placed her hand on it. "The one who led you here… Both of you. You wouldn't have joined FairyTail without her deceit, and Jellal would have never done half the things he did… But in the end, is this not a more fitting ever after for you both?" Zeref smiled and walked down the stairs of the S-Class lounge to begin lessons with an eager group of wizards.

Erza smiled brightly, "Ultear…"

* * *

"THEY DID WHHHHAAAAATTT?!" Makarov could be heard from outside.

"You heard me! They spent their reward money on a new guild hall for everyone!" Erza hugged Makarov.

Lucy smiled, "And this one is being donated to the city of Magnolia, it will be staffed, and equipped to be a more sufficient hospital and shelter for the poor and down and out."

"So… Where is this new hall?" Makarov inquired.

"Thought you'd never ask." Jellal stood in the doorway holding Ultear.

"It's my families previous land!" Lucy smiled wide. "The main mansion will be the main hall, which has plenty of rooms for rent or any of the cottages can be rented! Plenty of room for everyone!" The entire hall erupted in cheers.

"What are we waiting for?" Gray asked excitedly.

Zeref came in and chuckled, "How about sunrise?"

Natsu laughed, "Moving in the dark wouldn't be any fun at all…"


	24. Surprising News

The large group of wizards stood in awe. "It's huge!"

"We could be self-sufficient with this much land!" Levy smiled widely.

Lucy came out of the mansion with Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira and Juvia. She waved enthusiastically, covered in dust.

Zeref smirked, folding his arms and shifting his weight to his right hip, "And you're all waiting for…?" The Wizards looked at each other excitedly and started running up to the mansion. The wind shifted unnaturally. "What, Mavis… Come to scold me again?"

A short girl with long blonde hair stood next to Zeref, "No. I've come to compliment you." She surveyed the Wizards as they worked together to get the new base of operation together. "You've done well. You've surpassed my expectations."

"They."

Mavis tilted her head with bewilderment. "Hmm?"

Zeref smiled as a little girl ran up and grabbed his pinky and ring finger, and started leading him to everyone else, he glanced back at her with a wide smile, "They've done well…" Mavis smiled and closed her eyes disappearing in a gust of wind.

Her voice whispered on the wind for all the guild to hear, "You make me proud, FairyTail."

They started establishing large gardens dedicated to food and decorated their new "city."

Lucy whistled and and Loke and Caspian grinned, "Race you!" The two darted off holding rope and pulled the new fountain in the center up and stable. The two fist bumped and smiled as the crest of FairyTail spouted water.

Erza leaned on her hip studying the new crest on the mansion seriously, she waved her hand to the left and Leviathan growled moved the heavy stone towards the left.

A little girl carried a rope in front of Taurus who carried the large bundle of wood towards the group working.

Lucy smiled watching everyone working with the other. Jellal carried one kid on his shoulders who held a stone and he carried other building supplies. She walked down the large stone stairs and stood next to Zeref who laid a small bouquet of flowers on Layla's memorial statue. The little girl smiled at the flowers, "Thanks for helping me get them!" She giggled and ran off.

Lucy smiled and stepped next to him and opened her mouth, only for the sound of Natsu yelling to overtake her voice, "No! You can't do it like that, Gray!"

Zeref looked at her and chuckled, "They seem happy."

Lucy nodded and opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a loud scream. Zeref gave her a worried glance and took off towards the scream, "Someone kill it!"

Elfman and Zeref both stopped in the doorway of a cottage and looked at each other and laughed loudly, "Evergreen… Kill what?"

She turned around and hid behind Elfman, her face in pure terror and pointed. Zeref smirked and nodded to Elfman. He lifted the cloth and choked back a laugh. "A… Spider?" He leaned down to the spider and held his hand out, "Hey little guy, let's find you a new home." The spider crawled into his hand reluctantly.

Evergreen screamed in horror and ran away from Zeref as he carried the small spider in his hand. Lucy walked up to him and blinked a couple of times at the little spider. "That! That's what cause such a commotion?!"

Zeref smiled and nodded, "I'm going to take it to the woods and set it free."

Lucy shivered, "How can you carry that thing? I mean, I'm not scared of it… But, I still don't want to touch it!"

He held the spider up, "Maybe he just needs someone to look at him in a different light." His eyes shifted to Lucy with a small smile. She gave him a small smile back.

He turned towards the woods and Lucy followed behind him. "Can I talk to you while you let him go?"

Zeref smiled, "Of course. What's the matter?"

Lucy shifted, "Um… Well… You see…" She tucked her hands behind her back and nervously rubbed them together.

Zeref set the small spider on a broad leaf of a bush and it skittered away. He smiled and walked over to a small lake and washed his hands off. He turned around and was hugged by Lucy tightly. "Lucy… You're starting to worry me…"

* * *

Everyone carried on cleaning and building. Other wizards broke off and started building a large fire pit and started filling it with scrap wood and other flammable materials. "This will be a great celebration!"

Erza and Jellal walked around the grounds holding hands and pushing Ultear in her stroller. Then shared a laugh as a butterfly landed on the babies nose.

"You, WHAT?!" Erza and Jellal looked at each other worried and Erza ran towards the voice and stopped at a tree and breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled as she looked at Lucy and Zeref. Lucy had her fingers tangled in his hair with a smile on her face. Zeref was hugging her waist on his knees, smiling but with tears in his eyes.


	25. 7 Years of Generations

-7 Years Later-

* * *

The giant serpent hiss and snapped towards Juvia, she flinched, knowing the serpent was to quick for her to dodge. A high pitched voice called to her, "I got you, Juvia!" A girl with bright blue eyes swooped in on a broom snagging Juvia from the inside of the serpents jaw's clutches.

Dropping Juvia off on her feet, "Let's do this, Naomi!" She began conjuring up storm clouds and it began to rain. "Drip, drip, drop."

The girl stood on her broom, eyes glowing a piercing lime green, "Hellstorm!" Bright lime green lightning began to assault the large snake as it began to hiss in pain. The snake stayed still, paralyzed.

Leviathan landed with a smirk, "I will devour you." His hands began to glow as he touched the demon.

The demon dispersed into shining glitter and the sun began to come out. Naomi landed next to Leviathan and Juvia ran up and high-fived both of them at the same time, "Go team!"

Leviathan smiled at Naomi, "Good job… You're much stronger now, little sister."

Juvia smiled at Naomi, "Let's collect the reward and get back for girls night!" Naomi nodded and ran off with Juvia, Leviathan grinned and dispersed into a cloud of black feathers.

* * *

They ran up to the group of girls waiting outside the mansion. "Hey guys!"

Lucy smiled, "Have fun?"

Naomi grinned, "We finally perfected Hellstorm!"

Erza nodded approvingly, "Well done."

Juvia smiled half heartedly as Gray walked passed them all. "Forget him! Worry about the one behind you!" Mira shrieked in delight.

Juvia turned around to be met with a bright yellow tulip. She glanced up to be met with a pair of soft scarlet eyes. "Oh… Ariestdos, you frightened me." He smiled and handed her the flower, and left without another word into the mansion.

She admired the flower. "He always gives me these flowers and never says anything… What do you make of that?"

Levy smiled and dismissed a book, "Oh! Please! You seriously don't know?!" She summoned another book, "The Language of Flowers." She opened the pages and began speed reading, "Yellow Tulip: Hopeless Love, and last time it was, Honeysuckles in a bouquet with Forget-me-nots! Come on Juvia! Honeysuckle's mean: bonds of love and Forget-Me-Nots stand for true love! And then the time before that! Violets and Primroses! With a single Lilac! White lilac no less! Helllloooo! Young and faithful love! And the lilac? First emotions of love, them being white means they're pure emotions!"

The girls all gasped at a new bright red Juvia. "Oh! My! Juvia has a Demonic Prince fawning over her! How cute!"

Juvia watched Ariestdos, "How?! What?!"

Erza smirked and nudged her towards him, "Go talk to him… We'll wait."

She stumbled forwards and slowly approached him, "Um. Ariestdos?"

"Ari… You can call me Ari." He never turned around to look at her.

She sighed and took a deep breath, "Thank you… For all the flowers… They're wonderful. I like them…" She shifted a glance at Gray then back at him who'd turned to look at her, "And I like their meanings." She blushed violently. He nodded slowly and turned to look back out the window. "Is there a specific reason you give them to me?"

He never moved, "I don't know how to ask a girl out."

She smiled and giggled slightly, sitting next to him, "I like your style. Sorry, it took me a little bit to figure it out." He shrugged apathetically. She rolled her eyes playfully and kissed his cheek, "Maybe we can talk about this when I get back tomorrow?" He hid his face and nodded quickly. She grinned smugly as she looked at the tips of his elf-like ears to see them a deep red.

Gray watched her skip away from the demonic Prince and giggle loudly with the other girls as they left. Jellal smiled watching the kids run around the hall, "Looks like someone else appreciates what you do not…"

* * *

Ultear sat studying the chess board, eyes narrowed and focused. She moved her piece. She glanced up at the other girl who was also studying the board carefully, her red eyes lit up and she moved another piece, "Check."

Ultear giggled, "You're so good at this, Lenne!"

Lenne smiled and leaned back pushing bright blonde hair from her face, "Thanks! We'll beat the boys for sure this time!" Zeref walked passed the girls, nose buried in a book, "Daddy?"

He froze instantly, and analyzed the board and moved Ultear's next piece, "Mate." Lenne growled at him and he smirked at her. Ultear blinked a couple of times staring at the board, her olive eyes wide with shock.

"Wow, you're dad is really smart." A young boy with blue spiky hair watched from the other side of the library.

Books came tumbling down one by one, "Yeah, hey, grab that book at the top, I can't reach it." Another boy with jet black hair and matching scarlet eyes pointed to the top shelf.

The boy gave a thumbs up and conjured a metal band and pulled the book down. "There you go, Blake!"

He smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Ein!" They both laughed, "So… It's an unusual name."

"Not as weird as your dad's or your uncle's!" The boy sat back and laughed.

Blake sat down in a chair with his book, "True, but what's it mean?"

He smiled, "You and the meaning of everything… My mom says it's because I'm smart, like Einstein, but my dad says it's because it a derivative of an old language meaning anvil. But they both agreed that they liked either meaning. So, here I am!"

Blake smiled, "Your mom and dad are goofy."

Ein chuckled, "Yeah! But they're my folks! And I love them anyway!"


	26. Memories and Farewells

Makarov sat down in front of the fire with all the children surrounding him, "You want to hear a story?" All the children shook their heads eagerly. "What do you want to hear this time, kids?"

"I want to hear about FairyTail!" Ein smiled widely, "Like about our parents and stuff!"

Makarov sat back in his wooden chair and smiled with nostalgia, "Well… It all started with Lenne and Blake's uncle Natsu…"

* * *

Laxus watched as the children were enchanted with Makarov's amazing tale of their guild, complete with magical images.

Makarov snapped his fingers dismissing the pictures, and smiled at the children. They all excitedly talked amongst themselves, "See kids? No matter what! FairyTail is a family! Related or not! We always stand by each other." Makarov set a smile on Lenne and Blake, "No matter where we come from, or the circumstances around that."

Laxus snapped his fingers, "Alright kiddos! Hop on, night night express!" He hand his arms out as the kids all giggled and clung to him as he walked up the stairs carrying the children.

Makarov smiled at the group and watched the fire… "Oh, the years… And all those memories." He closed his eyes slowly with a smile, his fingers laced into each other on his stomach.

* * *

As the city constructed itself Lucy pulled a reluctant Zeref behind her. "Everyone! I… We have an announcement!"

All the Wizards turned their attention to a brightly smiling Lucy. "Well! Don't keep us waiting, Child!" Makarov barked.

She giggled and interlaced her finger's with a nervous Zeref, "I'm pregnant!" She smiled widely.

A chorus of shouts and cheers was heard, Erza smiled and Mira hugged Lucy. Makarov stood silent with the figure of Mavis fading in, "Did… I just hear…" Makarov just nodded his head slowly.

Zeref kissed her hand and stepped inside and sat down at the bar holding his head, Mavis following him. "What now?"

He dragged his hands down his face, "I have no clue… I didn't think it was possible… What if…"

Mavis narrowed her eyes, "Don't! Don't think about the worst."

He gave her a defeated sigh, "I can't help it… When your life is worst case scenario after another…"

Mira placed her hand on his shoulder, "You'll be fine."

Zeref glanced over to an excited Lucy, "I'm not worried about me…"

Makarov walked in like a zombie and popped open a bottle of liquor. "Well… I'm still breathing… So, I haven't had a heart attack." He looked over at Zeref, "Well? Arch Saint?"

Zeref dropped his head on the bar and pouted, "I have no clue."

* * *

Natsu ran into the guild hall, "Guys! There a big… Uh… Thing!" Everyone stared at him cluelessly as the rain poured down. "Not a good thing!"

Loke appeared next to Zeref, "Lucy…"

Zeref narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Come on, Natsu. Let's keep Lucy safe." Natsu nodded determinedly and followed him outside. Gajeel watched the two then followed them out.

Mira looked upstairs towards Lucy's and Levy's rooms, worried.

* * *

Makarov opened his eyes slightly at the feel of someone's hand. Once his vision came into focus he saw Zeref kneeling in front of him. He smiled and patted his head, "When I leave… Keep them safe." Zeref said nothing but nodded.

* * *

Jellal ran away from Aquarius' attacks, "Screw that! You want something taken to her you take it! I'm not getting tidal waved out of a damned room again!"

Virgo calmly walked out of Lucy's room and took some tea from Mira, "Lucy sends her thanks."

She turned around to see Natsu getting washed away out of the second floor of the mansion, he laid in a puddle at the end of the stairs, "I was just checking on her!" Virgo stepped over him and walked up the stairs and into Lucy's room.

A few hours of peace passed at Gray ran out, clothes still on but tattered and sliced. He panted, "He tried to eat me!" A small round of laughter was heard, "That Caspian guy means business!"

Erza sighed, "Twins would be a difficult task to shoulder."

Mira nodded, "Nonetheless, no offense, Zeref, but your kids." He sat at the end of the bar sleepily staring at his drink. "You haven't been to see her?"

He shook his head slowly, "Last time I tried a giant cow chased me with an axe. The time before that Aries lectured me to death. Aquarius nearly drowned me, Anima set me on fire, Cancer tried to give me a hair cut." He sighed, "Shiva turned me into a block of ice and slid me down the stairs… At this point, I've given up. I'll come running when she calls for me… Maybe her spirits won't try to be my unmaker…"

Mira gave him a sympathetic stare, "Poor guy."

* * *

Makarov watched the fire with a smile before closing his eyes again, "They've come a long way… Haven't they?"

"With the proper guidance, FairyTail had a great example to follow." Zeref spoke quietly.

Makarov smirked, "Erza may be the leader, Jellal may have been named the co-leader… But you… You're a founder… I found that old photo…" He took Zeref's hand and Zeref closed his eyes.

* * *

Zeref paced the halls holding both newborns, both fast asleep in his arms. Levy stepped out of her room, very obviously pregnant. "You haven't slept?"

"If I stop moving they cry." Zeref gave her an exhausted smile.

She returned his smile, "Letting her sleep?" Zeref only nodded in return.

Gajeel walked up the stairs quietly. "Levy, get back in bed. Do you want something? I'll get it." Levy gave out a playful huff and walked back into her room. Gajeel nodded to Zeref and walked down to get her some water.

Zeref turned around to be met with the image of Lucy's parents both smiling, holding each other by the waist. He smiled tiredly, "I'll take care of them… I promise." Layla reached out and touched both of the children's foreheads and smiled proudly.

* * *

Makarov smiled softly, "Thank you… For sharing that with me."

Zeref smiled softly, "You taught them how, now let them fly. Time to let go, old friend."

He closed his eyes, "Make sure, they know I love them and I always will."

Zeref nodded slowly and set a blanket over him. "Goodnight and goodbye." Zeref watched the fire die slowly, reducing to shimmering embers.


	27. I See You

The gardens of the new FairyTail guild were cascaded over with a solid sky of grey. All dressed as best as they could while holding back tears the guild mourned the loss of their previous master. One sad dedication, after another sad speech, kept the mood low.

Jura finished his speech with a heavy heart and a distinct frown, "And lastly, from the council, Arch Saint, Zeref."

Zeref silently took the stand, "Makarov was an amazing man, I don't need to tell you that. In his final moments he told me, to keep you guys safe… I don't need to do that, he taught you how to be strong, and rely on one another like a family. Because, you are that, a family, built on unshakable bonds that he taught you. He also wanted me to tell you that he loved all of you, old and new members. But, I don't have to tell you that either, you know it, because he lives on through you, and the way you love and live. He wouldn't want it this way, he wouldn't want us to mourn him… He would want us to celebrate his life, and all the things he taught you."

He held his hand up, with his index finger and thumb out with his palm towards him, the rest of the guild looked up to him, "'Even if I can't see you… Even if we are separated apart from each other… I'll always be watching over you.' And even though, we can't see you… We're looking your way." The guild all stood up and returned the sign. Laxus choked back heavy tears before finally letting them fall.

Putting his hand down, "He once told me... 'A person may enjoy being alone, but no one can withstand solitude.' He was right. On the day he extended an invitation to FairyTail…" He let out a weak laugh, "I thought he'd gone senile… But. He hadn't. He was clear headed, just like the day he was promoted, and even in his smile in his final hour. We don't mourn the loss of Makarov, we celebrate in his legacy of life, we rejoice in his knowledge and love. FairyTail carries on, we will continue to smile… For him."

"'Weaklings will stay weak forever. But weakness is not evil, since human beings are weak creatures to begin with. Alone, you feel nothing but insecurity; that's why we form guilds, that's why we have friends. We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will walk into more walls than the others, and it may also take them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your strength. That's how you will be able to smile and live strong.' Many of you know those to be his words, many of you do not. Be strong FairyTail." He gave a single bow and sat himself next to Lucy and Erza who both let loose loud sobs and both hugged him tightly.

Jura waved his hand in front of his face, tears streaming from his eyes. Natsu stood up and approached the microphone, "Zeref said we celebrate his life… Come on, he wouldn't want anyone to cry. He was always making everyone smile. Building us up when we were down." He smiled at Zeref who gave a silent nod back, "We can depend on each other! We always could! Let's get out there and show the world! We don't back down! We can't back down! We are FairyTail!" The guild stood and gave a loud cheer. "He wouldn't want us 'brats' to breakdown now! This hurts now, but, we'll be stronger for it!"

Everyone started loudly talking amongst each other, telling stories of the late master. Erza smiled as the sun began to come out from behind the clouds. She stood up and stretched. She smiled at Jellal who quickly grabbed a picture from the wind. His eyes widened and he handed it to Erza. She studied it for a moment and turned around to see Zeref seeing the council members off. She approached him slowly and handed him the picture. The back read, "The founding members of Fairy Tail. I think, this should be on our wall. –Makarov."

He turned to look at the photo that had him with Mavis sitting on his shoulders giving the peace sign, with the other founding wizards. With another photo stuck to it, that fell from the original as he took it from her, "The man who kept Fairy Tail together." She looked at the photo to see Zeref sitting next to a young Makarov, looking up to a night sky. She smiled at the photos. "He's been trying…"

"Ever since he was named guild master and found that old photo." He gave her a weak smile.

She smiled brighter, "You're not getting special treatment!"

He chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it." He walked with her back to the guildhall. "I get the feeling that's not the last we've seen of him, anyway." They walked into the large mansion, that was full of laughter.

The wind shifted unnaturally leaving the figures of a smiling Mavis and Makarov. "I'm so proud of them brats!"


	28. The Banshee Queen

Lucy stepped into the library to see Ariestedos watching out the window. "Hey, I figured I sensed you…" He gave her a passing glanced and returned him eyes back outside. Lucy looked down, "You know… You really made Juvia's night that night… she actually talked about more than just Gray!" She flashed a smile before furrowing her eyebrows. "Look, I don't know what rules the demonic keys have to follow… But, if it has anything to do with me, I don't care."

He shifted his eyes to her, "Each master writes the rules. You have given none."

She smiled a little, "So what's stopping you?"

"I have no permission." His voice was devoid of emotion.

Lucy smirked, "Well, I give you permission. Come on, I let Leviathan summon himself. To be honest, you guys could probably walk all over me, just like my celestials, you guys are my family, too." She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. "My only rule! Don't hurt anyone. Never harm someone who doesn't deserve it… At least don't do it on purpose. Deal?"

She was wrapped into a tight hug, she blinked a couple of times before smiling, "Pinky swear promise?" She smiled brighter when her pinky was wrapped in his.

"I promise."

She chuckled, "Go get her, tiger." He gave her a toothy grin and ran out of the library.

Laughing to herself she walked out of the library to nearly be run over by Natsu chasing Gray yelling profanities. She rolled her eyes, she felt her keys and smiled at their warmth, "No one told you guys to eavesdrop!" Her ears perked when she heard the sounds of a violin accompanied by a haunting voice. She followed the sounds to be greeted at the sight of Caspian playing the violin and a woman with long jet black hair singing, glowing orbs floated around her.

Leviathan appeared behind her, "Sylvannis, the Banshee Queen." Lucy jumped slightly at his closeness. "She has the power to call forth the dead." She glanced back at his piercing eyes. "Her song is one of happiness… She is warmed by your kindness. She doesn't speak any other tongue, only that of the siren, Caspian uses the violin to speak with her."

Lucy smiled softly but widened her eyes at the feel of his hand on her back shoving her into the room. Both abruptly stop with their musical entanglement. Sylvannis ducked into the darkness, her snow white complexion gave her away. Her eyes shined a soft silver tone. "Please, come back, please don't be afraid of me!"

Caspian smiled and played the violin coaxing her from the shadows. After a moment of silence she began to sing. Lucy smiled happily and sat down to listen. "She says it's wonderful to finally meet the kindred spirit who holds her key." Caspian whispered to her as he played.

Lucy smiled brightly, "You have a wonderful voice! You shouldn't hide so much!" Caspian smiled and played the violin as if translating for her. "I feel awful for only just meeting you…"

Sylvannis smiled pleasantly listening to the tones of the violin, and began to sing again. "You are the second human she has ever met, the first could speak her language." Sylvannis' long flowing dress swayed as she reached out to touch Lucy. Her hand gently brushed her cheek before placing the other hand on the other cheek.

"She isn't going to kiss me is she?" She shifted a nervous glance to Caspian who shrugged.

Sylvannis leaned her forehead against Lucy's, her eyes widened as she received visions.

* * *

"Your child is cursed! She must be put down!" A male voice yelled sternly.

A frantic woman could be heard, "No! I can't let you! She's all I have!"

The voices faded, to show a woman with long blonde hair standing at a cliff, she sang a sorrowful song. "I'm sorry you're cursed, my beautiful daughter, I'm sorry they can't see what I see." The song seemed to carry on the wind that shifted unnaturally. "I pay for my sins, I pay for them in blood, keep my daughter safe. Never leave her side, Reaper of souls! Take me in her stead! Shield her from the world of hatred and show her love! Love that can be only found in peace. Peace that can only be found in your world!" She lifted a dagger, "Peace that can only be attainted by the immortals." She plunged the dagger into her heart. Sobbing of a young girl could be heard as the woman fell from the edges of the cliff.

Lucy felt a cold touch on her shoulder, as she watched in horror, the little girl looked up to see a tall man, with golden hair and scarlet eyes. He wore a long black coat, he took her hand and turned around, walking in the opposite direction. The wind shifted and they vanished.

* * *

Lucy was awoken by the concerned shaking of Zeref, she looked around and found herself near the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around her. "Where is…" She shivered and pulled the blanket tighter.

Mira handed her a warm cup of tea, "What happened, Lucy? We were all down here talking and all of the sudden we heard you scream, when we got up there you were holding yourself in tears on the ground."

Jellal studied her for a moment, "You saw one of their memories… It's common for a spirit to allow you to see into their lives, while they were living, if they wholeheartedly trust their Mage who wields their keys."

Lucy held all of her keys closely, "She was so sad. And scared, it felt like I was there." She hugged all of her keys, "You'll never be alone like that, ever again, I promise." A silent tear fell from Lucy's eye and landed on the Banshee's key.

A woman with pale skin began so fade into sight, her long onyx hair fell around her as she hugged Lucy tightly. Her whisper on a soft breeze, "I know. I trust you."

Lucy looked up with wide eyes, "You can speak? English?"

Her mouth never moved only held a warm smile, "Only you can hear and understand me. I learned it from you. I can speak to and understand you. But only through telepathy… Honing my language will take some time, before I can speak to the others."

Everyone shifted a glance around to each other, Natsu stared in confusion, "Uh…"

Zeref smiled and sat next to Lucy, "Spiritual Telepathy. If a spirit doesn't know the language their master speaks that can learn from them and communicate telepathically."

Natsu smiled, "I get it. So what are they saying?"

Zeref shrugged, "I'm no longer her master. Your guess is as good as mine." He looked up and smirked at Sylvannis who returned his smile and nodded.


End file.
